Shining Stars Go: SS5
by YuuChan18
Summary: ALSO ON WATTPAD S4 is getting dissolved? Wait. They are still performing together? Koharu is back? The girls are forming a team? What is a MixUp? Subaru and Yume are getting together? The story takes place after Koharu left but before Yume got into S4. (Also before Erza/Elsa appeared) YumexSubaru AkoxKanata LauraxNozomu KoharuxAsahi MahiruxMyOwnCharacter (Subaru's cousin)
1. Chapter 1

Yume woke up with the help of her alarm. She had to wake up really early to make sure she won't be late for her classes. Headmaster Moroboshi was going to announce something really important for the future of the Four Star Academy. She changed, tied her hair in pigtails and made her way to her class.

"Morning, babys."

"Good morning, Anna-sensei."

"Now, stand up. We are going to the auditorium. Headmaster Moroboshi along with S4 and M4 has something really important to tell you."

As Anna-sensei said Yume and Laura stood up and along with their class and other classes went to the auditorium. On the way there Yume and Laura met Ako and Mahiru so the girls decided to go together. Entering the auditorium girls got really surprised. Half of the seats were already taken.

"What is the boys division doing here?" Yume asked Anna-sensei.

"What headmaster Moroboshi is going to announce goes for both the girls and the boys division and since this place is big enough we decided to do it with one shot." she answered. "Now, find yourselves seats." So they did. The girls started chatting but quickly were silenced as headmaster Moroboshi showed on the stage along with S4 on his right and M4 on his left.

"Good Morning, everyone. Since all of you must be really curious about what I'm going to say now I'll get straight to the point. Starting from today both groups S4 and M4 will be dissolved."

The auditorium was filled with thousands of cries and screams. "What's going on?"

"Why?"

"I don't want this!"

But Yume, Laura, Mahiru and Ako remained silent waiting for what will come next.

"Please be quiet. Let me finish." Headmaster Moroboshi took a deep breath. "They still will be performing with the same squad and if I understood it right also with the same names." Headmaster looked at Hime who nodded then at Subaru who did the same. "Now I will let them explain the rest to you."

Hime took the voice. "First of all everyone please calm down. We will now explain you the situation but if in the end you'll still have questions please ask your teachers after this." Then Tsubasa spoke up "As you already know S4 and M4 are getting dissolved but our teams aren't changing. Starting from tomorrow each and every of you can team up with each other by filling this application *shows them a paper which they have to fill* which is available by us and M4. You can team up but you don't have to you can also go solo or as a pair." That's when Yuzu cut her off. "After filling this application you and your partner/partners will become a regular team/pair but sadly pairing as regular teams with boys is forbidden. That's why you can do a MixUp. MixUp means two regular teams or pairs performing together. While doing a MixUp it's unimportant with who you are pairing or how you are pairing. Only thing that is important is that every member of the team or the majority of both teams have to agree to the MixUp. If you are wondering S4 and M4 are already those regular teams. At the end Yozora will do a quick summary for you."

"Thank you Yuzu. So let's talk about it once more.

-Starting from tomorrow you can team up with each other.

-You can make a team, a pair, or go solo.

-To become a regular team/ regular pair you have to fill an application. Soloists don't have to do it.

\- If something happened the teams and pairs can be changed. Like adding a member or quitting a team or making a team from a pair. It's all up to you.

-Forming a regular team or pair with boys is forbidden. The same goes for boys.

-That's why we have MixUp.

-MixUp means two teams, two pairs, two soloists, a team and a pair, a team and a soloist or a pair and a soloist performing together. Here you can mix with boys.

-To do a MixUp all members or the majority of both teams must agree.

I hope you understood. For more information you can ask your teachers. It's not over with the informations yet. Now the M4 has something to tell you." With this Yozora looked at the M4 members and Subaru spoke up. "Well, as you all know like a normal high school also Four Star Academy ends after 3 years of education. Together with S4 we came up with an idea how to support all the rising idols who will graduate soon. After the graduation those idols will be still allowed to stay at the Four Star Academy and continue their classes. After the graduation they'll be able to choose more than one class. They will be able to stay at the Four Star Academy until their idol career is over. Well it's something like a University. More information about this will be given to you by your teachers when you will be to graduate so all the first and second years still have time."

"This means we are allowed to stay at the Four Star Academy even after the graduation?" Yume asked.

"That's what he just said." Ako answered

"Then S4 is staying at the Four Star Academy!" Yume almost shouted excited.

"You're right. Probably." Ako looked back at the stage. Hime spoke again.

"Now you may go back to your classes."

The girls stood up and separated. Each went to her class. They met again for the lunch.

Lunch Time

"Ako! Ako! Here!" Yume waved at her friend. "Yume, stop shouting!"

"Laura is right, Yume. You are a little too loud."

"I'm sorry. Laura, Mahiru."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, Ako. Laura was scolding Yume but it's over now."

"That's what you've got for being so loud, Yume." Ako said.

"More important. Girls, wanna team up?" Laura asked."You mean those regular teams they were talking about?" Ako asked sitting down and Laura nodded in response."Sure. Why not?" Mahiru answered."I'm in! I'm in!" Yume shouted excited rising her hand up."Of course you are. It was quite obvious that you would agree. Well, now you left me no choice." Ako added rising her chin and opening one of her until now closed eyes. "Does it mean you agree." Laura asked."Of course."

"So what do we do now?" asked Yume. "We have to fill in this application right?" Mahiru said pulling out a paper and gave it to Laura. "Where did you get this!? They were supposed to be available starting tomorrow!"

"Hehe. I got this one from my Sis."

"Are we filling this in?" Yume took the paper. "The four of us will be an official team then." She looked at the application kind of sad.

"Not now!" Laura shouted and quickly took the paper away from Yume who was already holding a pen and was ready to write.

"Why?" Yume tilted her head to one side. Fortunately Ako and Mahiru catch up with what Laura was planning. "Laura is right. What if one of us will change their mind. Let's do it in hmm… two days." Ako rushed to save Laura from her outburst. "Well that's ok, I think. But remember you already agreed so you better not chicken out." Yume teased.

"Well, I have to make a call now so see you later!" Laura said as she stood up and walked away. "The break will end soon so we will be going too. Bye Yume." Ako stood up and Mahiru followed. "Bye bye." Yume waved at her friends. 'Well then I will go back to the class I guess.'

Time skip: After School

Geez, where are they. Laura ran off the classroom just as the bell rang and Mahiru and Ako are nowhere to be found. She sighed 'Well, I shouldn't waste my time. Can as well go jogging while looking for them.' She thought and went back to her room to change. As she was done she walked out of the dorms and started jogging on her usual path. As she jogged she was about to pass the tree she once fell off. This memory made her laugh at herself. She stopped jogging and sat herself under the tree and thought about this accident, then about her first day at the Four Star Academy. She thought about her new friends and all the Aikatsu she already did and about things she was about to do from now on. As she was done she stood up and was to jog off but some called her.

"Boiled Octopus!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Subaru?"

"Yo. What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by while jogging."

"Wow, you sure can jog while sitting and daydreaming." he teased.

"It was a break! Now I would like to know what are YOU doing here?"

"Nothing much. I'm just walking around enjoying the sun."

"Yeah, you sure are enjoying the sun with sunglasses on."

"Whatever." he blushed as he took the glasses off.

"But you sure fell hard." Subaru added not looking at Yume.

"Huh, what do you mean?" she asked as she tried to find what he was looking at.

"The tree." Subaru chuckled.

"Geez, you..., it was your fault too."

"Yeah and I recompensed it for you. I caught you."

"No you didn't. I fell on you accidentally."

"Don't you mean you fell for me?"

"Wha-" Yume blushed. "No I don't!"

Subaru laughed "Boiled Octopus."

"SU-BA-RU! I got a name you know. It's Yume. Y-U-M-E. Come on, try to say it. It's not that hard."

"No thanks. Boiled Octopus suits you more."

"Yeah? Well, I think you just can't say it."

"What?"

"Yeah. You heard right. The great idol Subaru Yūki it too embarrassed to say a girl's name."

"You little… OK, I'll show you I can do it… ...ume."

"What was that?"

"I said yu- "

"YUME!SUBARU!" a voice cut in. The pair looked at the direction of the voice.

"Asahi." Subaru noticed. "Nozomu and Kanata too. What are you guys doing here?"

"Searching for you." Kanata answered.

"We got to be at the airport in an

hour." explained Nozomu. Yume looked back at Subaru and asked curiously. "Airport? You're flying somewhere?"

"No" Subaru answered. "We have to pick up my cousin."

"But all of you? Wouldn't you alone be enough?"

"We have to greet him officially as a new membe-" Subaru tried to explain but got cut by Asahi. "Shhh. It is supposed to be a surprise!"

"Geez, Asahi, shut up, we can tell

her." The blue eyed boy scolded. "My cousin will be a new member of M4. Well, it will be called M5 in few days."

"Cool. Where is he coming from?"

"He was living in Germany for the past 10 years. But it's a secret, remember? Don't tell anyone."

"Not even girls?"

"No"

The Asahi cut in again. "But I already told Mahiru."

"Why?" Subaru asked.

"You know Yozora is in the S4 so she already knows and I didn't wanted Mahiru to be left out."

"You…"

"Actually Subaru. Laura once heard me talking to Akihiko about his arrival. So, now she knows too."

"Nozomu, you too."

"So it's only Ako who doesn't know?" Yume asked.

"She knows." Kanata spoke.

"How?" Subaru asked.

"I met her yesterday. We talked about it."

"You two are dating!?" Yume screamed excited.

"I met her yesterday accidentally." Kanata corrected.

"Oh"

"Subaru, we need to go now"

"Ok, Nozomu. Just a second." Then Subaru looked at Yume. "Just make sure you or your friends won't tell anybody."

"Sure. Bye bye." With this they separated their ways. Yume kept jogging until it was already dark outside still Mahiru, Ako and Laura were nowhere to be found. After the sunset she returned to the dorms. Then she fell asleep.

Time skip: Morning

"Yume! Yume wake up. We will be late." Yume felt herself being shuttled by someone. "Geez, you always were so hard to wake up, even when you were a child."

'A child? Laura didn't know me as a child'

Curious Yume turned around and opened an eye, only to see…

"Koharu!"

...right before her.

"Hi Yume."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed you and Laura invited me to form a team with you guys so I talked to my parents and cried and begged and they said yes, and now I'm here." Koharu explained trying to catch her breath." But that's not important now. Hurry up. We will be late."

Yume jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. 10 minutes later she came out and the girls left the room.

Time skip: Classes

"My name is Koharu Nanakura. I just came back from Italy I'll be attending you class again."

The class applauded.

"Thank you very much Nanakura. Now you may sit."

Koharu sat beside Mahiru and the girls hugged. "Welcome back

Koharu."

"I'm back Mahiru."

"My brother missed you very much. I bet he can't wait to see you." Mahiru chuckled and Koharu blushed then Mahiru spoke again. "We will meet Yume and the others at the lunch break."

"Kasumi!Nanakura! I know you girls haven't see each other in a while but could you please focus on the classes!"

"Yes ma'am." They responded then laugh quiet.

The lunch break came and girls went to the cafeteria. "Look there they are." Mahiru shook Koharu and pointed at a table where Yume, Laura and Ako were sitting. As Mahiru and Koharu were approaching the table Yume noticed the girls and waved at them. "Mahiru, Koharu, hurry up!" As they were close enough they saw a piece of paper on the table. "What's that?" Koharu asked. "Oh, we have to fill in this application to form a team." Yume answered. "Let's stars then." she took the paper and started reading or rather tried. "I can't even read this. How am I supposed to fill in my information!?" Laura took the paper from Yume, turned it upside down and gave it back to Yume. "And now you can?" She took the paper."Thanks, Laura. OK then, first."

^The number of the team members^

"The five of us, right?" Yume asked

The girls nodded.

"Ok, 5. Next is…"

^The names of the members following by their class name.^

"1. Saotome Ako - Bird Theatre Class

2\. Kasumi Mahiru - Moon Beauty Class

3\. Nanakura Koharu - Moon Beauty Class

4\. Sakuraba Laura - Flower Song Class

5\. Nijino Yume - Flower Song Class"

^The entry of the team. (Example - The entry of Shiratori Hime: Hime Shiratori, ready to go! )^

"What are we gonna do?" Laura asked as Yume read this aloud.

"We have to find something original." Ako said.

"But it has to match our school." Mahiru added.

"The theme of Stars?" Koharu suggested.

"Like 'Fight Magical Stars!' ?"

"Yume, how did you came up with this?" Laura asked her.

"It's not that bad but magical doesn't fit right. Maybe Shining." Mahiru explained.

"And put Fight at the end." added Ako.

"Shining Stars Fight?" Yume asked.

"Shining Stars Go!" shouted Koharu.

"Shining Stars 5?" Yume looked at Koharu not understanding.

"Yume, no that go the english go." Laura explained. (Go in japanese means 5)

"Shining Stars Go. I like it. Do you agree?" Yume asked looking around at the girls. They nodded. "OK, the last one is."

^The name of the team^

"SS5" Laura said right after Yume was done with reading.

"Huh?" Girls looked at each other confused.

"Shining Stars = SS and 5 comes from Yume and her misunderstanding of Go. Besides there is 5 of us. This does fit." Laura explained. "So?"

Yume smiled and wrote :SS5: on the application. Then the bell rang. "Mahiru, can you give this to your sister." Laura asked and Yume gave Mahiru the paper. "Sure. Well, we will be going." Mahiru said as she and Koharu were to go away. "Wait!" Yume shouted after them and the girls toured around. "I thought we could go jogging together after school, is it okay with you."

"Sure." Mahiru said and Koharu nodded.

"I can go." Ako said and Laura followed. "Me, too."

"Okey, see you later then!" Yume shouted as she ran out of the cafeteria. Mahiru and Koharu followed behind her on the way to their class.

"Yume forgot about me, didn't she?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, she did." Ako answered.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Let's go Ako."

They stood up and took off.

Time skip: After classes

At the dorms.

"Yume! Are you done?" Koharu shouted as she placed her bidon, mp3 player and a towel in her sport bag.

"Yeah, one more minute." Yume shouted from within the bathroom. "I'm almost done with my ponytail."

"And your bag?"

"It's on the table. Everything should be in there."

"You got your tracksuit on?"

"Yeah" Yume said coming out from the bathroom. "Now I need to put my shoes on and we can go."

*Beep*Beep*

"I got a text from Laura. They are waiting outside."

"Ok, I'm done. We can go."

"Let's hurry." Koharu said as they left the room and ran down the stairs.

"Yume! Koharu! No running in the hallway!" Tsubasa scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Yume shouted as she keeped running. Koharu on the other hand stopped and bowed. "We are sorry, Tsubasa." she said then followed Yume.

"Laura, can you text Koharu and ask if they are going to show up?" Ako asked as she was tired of waiting.

"Ako, i send her a message like 5 minutes ago. Just wait." she answered. At that moment the door opened and Yume dashed out Koharu followed her. "Finally!" said Ako.

Yume laughed a little. "Sorry, we are kind of late."

"I got scolded by Tsubasa." Koharu murmured.

"Can we go now!?" Ako asked.

"Ako, what's up with you today? Got a date or something?" Mahiru teased.

"No!" the girl shouted and blushed. "Anyway, let us begin."

"Sure." said Laura.

"Ok, then…" Yume said putting her hand in front of herself. The rest put their hands on Yumes and shouted.

"SHINING STARS, GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later

"Laura!" Yume shouted as she walked into the classroom. "Today the first official teams will be announced." she said as she sat down beside the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I heard. But when. And how?"

"Well, I don't think they will make a big deal of it."

"Morning, babys!"

"Good morning, Anna-sensei."

"Now, get up and follow me. We are going to the auditorium. First teams will be announced. But it's only this time. Other teams will be announced through the speakers. Let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am." The class followed as Anna-sensei left the room.

"Ok, this time they made a big deal." Yume whispered to Laura on the way.

In the auditorium girls again sat next to each other. The boys division was there as well. After few minutes M4 showed up on the stage. This time without S4. The members of M4 walked in and someone followed them behind. Then Subaru spoke.

"Today, we together with S4 will announce the first teams that were created by you. We will begin with the boys division cause we M4 have something to tell you too.

We will announce you a new member of M4, my cousin, Akihiko Yūki."

Akihiko spoke up. "Hallo Everyone. I just returned from Germany and I'm happy to be able to perform with my cousin and his friends."

The whole auditorium clapped for him.

"Also from now on we change the name to M5."

"So this is Subarus cousin." Yume said out loud.

"Yume you knew?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. Ako and Mahiru knew too."

"Where do you know fro-"

Then Asahi put the mike to his mouth. "Now we will announce the teams from the boys division. Sadly, we got only 3 of them. First we will say the name of the team then the names of the members. As your name is called please come up on the stage. Let's begin. First we have 'Sinistre'. Himura Eito and Honda Hibiki please come up."

"The second team 'Ilana Kou'. Maki Kazumi, Maeda Ren and Suzuki

Sora." Kanata called and the team showed at the stage.

"The last team is 'Party Time'. The members are Kimura Rei, Ito Isao, Ito Natsuo and Ito Tatsuo." Nozomu said as he showed them with his hand to enter the stage.

"Now, the S4 will introduce you the girls teams." Subaru explained as he gave the mike to Hime who began.

"Ok, let's start with the ….."

15 minutes later (Still Hime speaking )

"And at the end we have 'SS5'! Saotome Ako, Kasumi Mahiru, Nanakura Koharu, Sakuraba Laura and Nijino Yume."

SS5 stood up and entered the stage.

"Yume, you ok?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you are grinning like you've gone mad for like last 5 minutes. "

"I'm just happy! Let me be." she shouted what made Hime turn around. She spoke up. "It seems like SS5 is very excited about this event." She turned back to the audience. "Why don't we have them say some motivating words."

"Ehhhh!" Yume shouted.

"Yume, that's why I'm always telling you to NOT shout." Laura whispered.

"So.." Hime started as she covered the mice. "Who is gonna speak?"

"I'm not." Koharu said hiding behind Mahiru. "Neither me. My sister would mock me afterwards." she explained

"Yume, your fault. You do it." Ako added.

"Yeah. Yume go for it!" Laura yelled as he pushed Yume a little forward. Then Hime gave her the mike. Her hands were trembling. 'If I mess up this it will affect the whole team. Laura would do better!' She thought and looked back at her friend. "You'll do great." she whispered so that Yume still could hear. 'This doesn't help, Laura!' Not knowing what to do Yume looked around. That's when she spotted Subaru waving at her. He was holding a paper. Yume read what was written on it. 'Tomato, don't mess up!' Yume got red and Subaru laughed. 'I will show him!'

"Subaru? What are you doing?" Akihiko asked.

"A little support." he chuckled. "Or something like this."

"Hmmm…" Akihiko looked at Yume.

Back to Yume

'Making fun of me again. I'll show you, Subaru. Just wait.'

"Minna! My name is Nijino Yume. I'm from the SS5 and I wanted to tell be nice to each other!"

Silence…

'Oh, Yume…" Laura thought.

"Yeah, you heard right. Be kind and friendly! The job of an idol is to make people happy but you can't do this if you yourself don't feel like this. So the most important thing is to be on good terms with your partners, friends and rivals. Be happy and make other happy! A smile for a smile!" She smiled and the audience clapped. Then Laura came with a mike from behind Yume.

"Yume, that was so like you." she said

"Exacly. But I must agree with Yume. Making people happy is our job." Ako showed up as well. "We have commitments to our fans." Mahiru added. Koharu was still hiding behind her.

"Well done, girls!" Hime walked up to them. "Now would you maybe show us your entry as an example?" she asked.

"Sure" Yume answered. "Girls,

hands." They formed a circle. "3..2..

1.."

"SHINING STARS GO!" they shouted putting their hands in the air.

"Ok, we will end here. Those were the first formed teams. Now it's your turn!" Hime said as she looked at the audience. "Now you may return to your classes." she left the stage together with the S4.

"Come on, Let's go." Yume called and the girls left the auditorium. They walked together until it was the time to separate. "See you later!" Yume shouted as she ran to her class.

"Later, Yume." Koharu and Mahiru called after her as they were going to left.

"Later!" Ako called too.

"She forgot about me again, right?" Laura asked.

"If I were you I would consider buying a bell or a leash." Ako answered.

"Ako, you are the cat here not me."

"Soremo soda."

"Well, I'm going. Bye Ako."

"Yeah, see you later Laura."

》Lunch Time《

Yume, Laura, Koharu, Mahiru and Ako were already at the table eating, talking and laughing about Yumes speech when someone approached them.

"Congratulations, Girls!"

"Yuri-senpai! Thank you!" Yume answered.

"Senpai. Why don't you seat with us?" Laura invited.

"Thank you, Laura." Yuri said as she sat down.

"We were talking about Yumes speech what do you think?" Mahiru asked

Yuri laughed. "Yume, that's what you get for being so loud. Still, you did good."

"I told her the same like 20 times but this girl just can't lower her voice!" Laura cried.

"Senpai, don't you have a team?" Ako asked. "You weren't called on the stage so.."

"Actually I want to form a team with Miki and Arisa but we couldn't came up with a name."

"I'm sure you'll find something suitable." Koharu added.

"Yeah, I'll talk with Miki and Arisa again. Maybe they got something. Well, the break will and soon I'll get going. Bye Girls!"

"Bye!" they answered.

Time skip

"Yume, Wait!" Laura shouted looking at her friend running back and forth.

"Yume! Laura is right. It was supposed to be a walk not a marathon!" Ako tried to reach Yume with her voice.

"If you want her to stop…"

...you'll have to catch her." Mahiru and Koharu laughed.

"The let's go!" Laura shouted as she tried to catch up with Yume.

"Are we really doing this?" Ako asked.

"Why not." Mahiru said as she started to run. Koharu followed.

"But really? she sighed. "At least wait for me!" The she followed her friends.

….

"Yume! Come here! You'll hurt yourself or someone else! Stop running!" Laura called as she tried to catch Yume. They were running around school building and faster than jogging. It was dangerous for other students. "Don't worry Laura. Nothing will happ-" Yume ran into someone and fell. "Ouch!"

"Ow!" the other person fell too.

"Subaru. Are you ok?" Asahi asked.

"Yeah. Still alive. What the hell was that?" He asked as he got up. He hasn't noticed Yume.

"See for yourself." Nozomu answered.

Subaru turned around to see the blonde haired girl lying on the ground.

"Tomato?" He reached his hand out for her. "Is falling your hobby or something?"

"Maybe! None of your business! And I told you already I got a name!" Yume shouted still sitting on the ground. Then Laura cached up to her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Come get up." Subaru did as he took her hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks."

"That's why I told you not to run!" Laura scolded.

"YUME! Are you okay ?" Koharu shouted as she, Mahiru and Ako were close enough to see their friends.

"Yeah. I'm ok!" Yume waved at her friend. Then she turned around to face Subaru. "I'm sorry for running into you." she said.

"It's okay. Nothing bad happened." he answered. Then Ako, Koharu and Mahiru joined them.

"Mahiru! I saw you on the stage you were great." Asahi said as he hugged Mahiru.

"Nii-san. Stop it! If you are going to hug someone hug Koharu." Mahiru cried.

"M-Mahiru what are you- " Koharu blushed.

"You can tease me as much as you want sis but one day you'll fell in love and I'll get back at you."

"You sure you want to talk about it right beside Koharu?"

"She knows."

"What!?" The group were shocked.

"When did you do that?" Subaru asked.

"We were texting each other after she left." Asahi answered. At this point Koharu was dying from blushing.

"Ok." Mahiru looked at Koharu. "You'll tell us everything later." she teased. Then Yume spoke up. "You must be Akihiko." she looked at the brown haired boy. His hair were almost the same colour as Subarus but darker almost like chocolate and his eyes were emerald green. "My name is Nijino Yume and those are my friend. Sakuraba Laura, Kasumi Mahiru, Nanakura Koharu and Saotome Ako."

"Yeah I saw you on the stage. Yume, can I ask you something?" Akihiko asked.

"Sure"

"What's up with your hair? Why is it pink. Have you dyed it this way? Isn't this against the school rules?"

"Actually, I was born with those hair. But I like them this way."

"Yeah, they suit you." Then he looked at Laura. "You're in the same class as Yume, right? The Flower Song Class?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in the Song Class too. Even if it's different division I'm in your care."

"So are we." Laura answered.

"Koharu, Mahiru. You're in the Beauty Class, right? Asahi told me. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Koharu answered. Then Mahiru added "Same here."

"And you must be Ako. The Theatre Class."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"You too but I got a feeling that I've seen you somewhere before."

"Maybe in a drama. I'm an actress."

"Maybe but it feels more like a photo. Yeah I saw you in a photo with someone. Maybe on the phone."

"Yeah maybe." Ako looked nervous at Kanata who chuckled.

"Guys, we need to go." Nozomu spoke up.

"Yeah, right. Let's go. Bye Tomato!"

"I got a name!" Yume shouted after him. "Geez!"

"Yume let's go!" Laura shouted as she and the rest were already some feets away from Yume. Then she ran up to them. Girls were around the dorm and as they were about to separate Mahiru asked."It's Saturday tomorrow. Wanna do a sleep over tonight?"

"Sure where?" Yume asked.

"It's your room." Laura answered.

"We'll meet around 8 p.m then." Yume said and run to her room.

"This time she forgot Koharu." Laura noticed. Koharu laughed a little and followed her.

"By the way why do you want to do a sleepover?" Ako asked.

"1. To celebrate 2. To know when my brother and Koharu got together 3. To plan our debut as SS5" Mahiru answered.

"Okay then. I'll bring some snacks. See you later!" Laura waved as she walked away. "Later!" Mahiru and Ako waved at her. Then Mahiru looked at Ako and smiled. "Ako, not only Koharu but you too will have to confess." Then she walked away. Ako looked after her with big eyes and fright on her face. "See you later!" she heard Mahiru say.


	4. Chapter 4

*Knock*Knock*

"Come in!" Yume shouted and the door opened. Mahiru, Ako and Laura went inside each holding something to drink and some snacks. "Koharu is still in the bathroom so we can prepare everything." Yume explained.

Laura took a small night table and placed it in the middle of the room. The she took some pillows and put them on the floor. Ako and Mahiru prepared the food. Ako opened some of the snacks they brought and placed them on the table. Mahiru took five plastic cups and wrote on each a letter Y, L, A, K and M. Then she put them on the table and asked "Yume is cola ok with you?"

"Yeah. Koharu likes it too."

"I'll go with fanta." added Ako.

"Yeah, me too. And you Laura?"

"I want sprite." she answered.

As Mahiru was done with the drinks Koharu left the bathroom. "Oh. You are already here. Yume you could have told me. I would hurry up and help you."

"It's ok Koharu. There wasn't that much to do." Mahiru answered.

"Well, let's start then." Yume said as she took her cup and lifted it up. " A toast to us, to SS5."

"Toast!"

"Now, let's plan our debut. This'll be our first Aikatsu as SS5 so it must be perfect and unique." Mahiru started.

"And what if we do a MixUp with a team. This would be unique for a debut. If we hurry up we would be the first to do a MixUp." Yume suggested but Ako haven't heard much of it as she was to focused on her phone.

Love: Yeah, sure

Me: Ok, bye bye

Love: Bye

[TODAY]

Love: Ako, sorry. The photo Akihiko was

talking about might be from my phone

Me: Yeah, I figured. Was it the one we

took last time?

Love: Yeah, I used it as my

wallpaper.

Me: Me too.

"..ko! ...Ako!" Yume called.

"Girl, are you listening?" Laura asked.

"Y-Yeah. Of course I am."

"Really? Then where will our performance be held?" Mahiru pressured.

"Um-mm.."

"In the central park of the town. Yeah, Ako. Right answer." Laura said sarcastic.

"Who are you taxing with?" Mahiru asked.

"N-No one."

"Ako~. You remember what I said, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"More important. Who will we have the MixUp with?" Yume asked.

"I can ask me brother!" suggested Mahiru.

"You mean with M5?!" Ako blushed.

"Yeah. Look, even if someone will be quicker and will do a MixUp even tomorrow, we still will be the first to have a MixUp with someone from the boys division. Before there was no way to have a performance or even contact with boys. We got it because of my brother and Yumes strange relationship with Subaru. Besides M5 is already popular. I'm sure this way the performance will be a success. The career of M5 will raise too."

"Mahiru! You're right. We'll do it!" Yume shouted.

"I'm glad you agree." Mahiru smiled.

'She's doing this on purpose' Koharu and Ako thought at the same time.

"Well, I'll go call him and when I'm back Koharu you better be ready." She winked at the girl while leaving. Ako looked back at her phone.

Me: Mahiru went to call Asahi.

They want to do a MixUp with

you.

Love: Cool. I'll get to perform with

you. When is it?

Me: Let me ask them.

Love: Sure.

"Ey, Laura. The performance will be…?"

"Next Sunday."

"Oh." Ako said disappointed.

"What, is it Ako?" Yume asked.

"Nothing, it's just. I had something to do on Sunday."

Me: They want to do it on Sunday.

Looks like we won't be able to

see the movie.

Love: But you were so excited.

Me: Being in a team means thinking

about the team.

*Laura leaves the room after Mahiru*

Love: It's always good to worry

about the team but don't

forget about yourself.

Me: I won't. But it's our debut

performance.

*Mahiru and Laura entered the room*

Love: Hold on. Asahi is back. We

will have a small meeting to

talk about it.

"Could you please put the phone away? Mahiru called Asahi with a request." Subaru asked as he sat on a chair in front of the rest of the M5 who were sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Ok then, as I said Mahiru called Asahi. She and her friends want to do a MixUp with us." Subaru explained. "What do you think?"

"I don't mind!" Asahi called.

"Me too." Nozomu added and Kanata followed "I'm okay too."

"And you, Akihiko?" Subaru asked.

"I want to try." he answered.

"So it's 4 to 1." Subaru sighed.

"Subaru, you are against?" Asahi asked.

"Not really but I'm not very happy about it. It's their debut performance. So people might say that we are helping them get popular." he explained.

"Well, I can always say I wanted to perform with my sister and because both of us are members of a team we had to perform all together."

Subaru laughed.

"Besides I'm sure you want to do this MixUp too." Asahi teased.

"And what is this supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Subaru. We know you want to perform with Yume." Nozomu added and Subaru blushed a little.

"Guys, what's up with this Yume girl. I saw Subaru helping her on the stage then helping her up and I'm little confused cause I've never seen Subaru be nice to a girl." Akihiko asked.

"Yume? She is Subarus crush." Asahi answered.

"Wha-!? No she isn't." Subaru shouted.

"Guys. I really don't care about this fight just tell me if we are doing the MixUp and when?" Kanata asked.

"Yes we are. It's next Saturday. So said my Sister."

"Thanks." Kanata answered. 'Wait? Saturday?'

"Now, Subaru back to the topic." Asahi started. "You shouldn't be lying when you stare at her photos and listen to her songs all day long."

"Asahi! I'm not doing this!"

…

*Beep*Beep*

Akos phone started to vibrate. She took it and checked the message she got.

Love: We're done. We will perform

with you.

*At the same time Mahiru got a message from Asahi and told other girl that M5 agreed. Ako didn't knew about the change of the day.*

Me: Cool!

Love: But Asahi said it will be on

Saturday so we still can

watch the movie.?

Me: Really?!

"Laura, Mahiru. The performance will be held on Saturday?" she asked.

"Yeah, you said you had something to do so I talked with Mahiru. Happy?" Laura answered.

"Yeah! Thank you!"

"And now I know that you are seeing someone from M5." Mahiru said.

"Ugh-"

"Don't tell me you really got with Subaru!" Yume yelled.

"Yume, shut up! No! I'm over this obsession of mine."

"Ako. I don't mean to tease you. You should know that we are your friends and we won't laugh at you. We'll support you." Mahiru explained.

"Yeah! Mahiru is right. We will support you." added Yume.

"So. Who is it?" Laura asked.

"It's….Nozomu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Just Kidding!? ;) )

"It's Kanata."

"I knew it!" Mahiru shouted.

"Stop it!" Ako blushed.

"So how long are you two dating?" Koharu asked.

"3-4 weeks. Not so long."

"It's so sweet." Mahiru added. "Koharu you are next!"

Ako went back to her phone.

Me: Kanata, I told them

Love: About?

Me: Us

Love: Well, I don't mind. You

wanted to keep it a secret.

Why changed your mind?

Me: I was wrong. I thought I couldn't

trust them. I don't know why.

They are my friends. Best friends.

Love: And now?

Me: Now I know I have their support.

Love: Well, I'm happy for you. I'm

going to sleep know. Bye

honey. Sleep well.

'Honey?!' She blushed.

Me: Bye

Then Ako put her phone away.

"So Koharu. Tell us." Mahiru pressured.

"Ok, ok it was…."

Stop!

I'll tell you in the next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"It was right after I moved." Koharu began. "Before I left we exchanged emails and phone numbers. He texted me first to ask how is Italy and so it followed. As the time passed we end up texting each other everyday."

"And he asked you over the phone?" Mahiru asked. "If he did I swear I'll kill him."

"Asked me what?"

"To date him."

"Wha-?! We are not dating!."

"You mean, he hasn't asked you yet? My brother is so stupid sometimes."

"Actually, Mahiru. For now, it's better this way."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"Like I said we only texted each other until now. I would like to know him more and maybe go on a date first. It's too early to talk about dating."

"This is actually really smart." Yume said.

"Well then, are you planning a date soon?"

"No, Mahiru. We haven't talked about it yet."

"Well, it looks like SS5 will have a date with M5 tomorrow." Mahiru 'suggested'.

"Why all of us? I wanted to train tomorrow for the show." Yume explained.

"And what if I said that we are going to an amusement park?" Mahiru asked.

"I'm going!"

"I think you should ask them first." Ako added.

"I'll call Asahi."

"I don't think they'll agree to this." assumed

"We'll see." Mahiru smirked as she left the room.

"I'm sleepy." Ako yawned as she got up from the floor and laid herself on the bed beside Laura. "Wait 'til Mahiru's back. After that you can sleep." Laura answered as she herself yawned. This caused Koharu who was on her way up on the ladder and Yume who laid herself on the floor to yaw too.

At the same time:

"But, Nii-san. Why not?"

"Well, I want to but it's up to Subaru."

"Give him the phone."

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

Mahiru lowered her ton.

"Nii-san. Give Subaru the phone."

"O-Ok. Wait a second."

…

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Subaru? I need you to cooperate."

"Mahiru I don't care what you are planning we don't have time for thi-"

"But it's for the sake of our MixUp!"

(Lie)

"Really?" Subaru asked not really believing.

"Look. We decided to the MixUp but we don't really know each other. A day together would get us all closer what would improve our sync."

(Excuse)

"Really?" he pressured.

"Of course. Besides you'll get to spend a day with Yume." Mahiru teased.

(Incentive)

"You.."

"It's ok. I know more than you think.

Tomorrow around 10 am.

We're going to an amusement park.

And pray I won't tell her."

Mahiru hung up. As she entered the room she heard...yeah, nothing. Instead she saw Yume on the floor. Ako and Laura fighting for the pillow and Koharu on the upper bed. All asleep. "I will tell them tomorrow I guess." Then she claimed up on the upper bed and laid herself beside Koharu.

Time skip: Morning

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

"Mahiru...Your phone…" Yume murmured.

"I know. We need to get up."

"What time is it."

"It's….8:30! Yume get up we won't make it!" Mahiru shouted as she jumped out of the bed and landed right beside Yume. This caused the others to wake up.

"What are you talking about?" Yume asked.

"We'll be late! We have to meet with M5 at 10 am!"

"What!?" Girls shouted.

"Quick plan. Let his mess be." Mahiru said as she looked at the table and the floor. "Go back to your room and get ready. Who is done comes back and clean."

"Ok!"

"Hurry up!" Laura called as she held the door open. Mahiru, Ako, Yume and Koharu ran down the stairs and out of the dorm. Laura followed. They ran a little more and Mahiru checked the time. "Ok, Stop!" she called. "We got 10 minutes left. There's no reason to run. We'll make it."

That's how I think they look like.

(The description might not be perfect due to the fact that english isn't my mother tongue. Maybe it's a little too late but this whole fanfiction might not be perfect. Sorry.)

Laura- jeans, white shirt with black stripes, red cardigan, red ballet flat, black hairband with a rose.

Koharu- blue shirt, white skirt, blue sneakers.

Yume- yellow dress, pink cardigan, pink ballet flat, hairpin.

Ako- orange-green striped shirt, jeans dungarees, green sneakers.

Mahiru- blue frilled long sleeved shirt, jeans shorts, white sneakers, sunglasses.

"There they are." Yume called as she saw M5 standing near the gate. The girls approached them. "Hi, Guys."

"Yeah, come on our bus is waiting." Subaru started.

"Bus? Weren't we supposed to take the train, Mahiru?"

"Yeah, Yume. We were." Then Mahiru looked at Subaru. "Why the bus?"

"It'll be quicker this way to get there."

"Come in." Asahi called.

Time skip: Already there

"Wow!" Yume yelled as the group was walking around and exploring the park.

"Yume. I beg you. Only for today. Stop shouting, screaming or yelling." Laura scolded and Koharu laughed. "Laura, this is an amusement park. We came here to shout, scream and yell. Ask her again tomorrow."

"Ok,Ok. So, what first."

"Yeah. I bet each of you want to go somewhere else. I think we should split up." Mahiru explained then pulled Ako closer to herself. "You and Kanata can already go."

"Thanks." Ako whispered back. Then he pulled on Kanatas sleeve and they were gone. No one except Mahiru noticed.

"Look, Yume, it's merry-go-round. Like the one we ride in the 4th grade." Koharu called. "Yume?"

"People,Yume is gone!" Mahiru noticed.

"Am I?" the blonde haired girl showed up with an ice cream.

"Yume! Don't just wander off

yourself."

"Sorry, Laura. But I'm not the only one. Ako is gone too."

"What?!"

"Laura, it's ok. Ako went with Kanata."

"Why?" Subaru asked.

"Kanata hasn't told you? They are dating." Mahiru explained.

"Huh!?"

"Nii-san. Be quiet!"

"But I never heard of this. I'm a little shocked."

"This doesn't give you the right to yell right into my ear."

"Sorry, sis."

"Never mind that, come I need to talk to you." she pulled him closer. "Look I organised this also so that you could be a little more with Koharu. So take her to that merry-go-round she was talking about."

"Ohhh. Thank you sis." Asahi hugged her.

"Now! And let go of me!"

"Ok, Ok" Then he ran up to Koharu took her by the hand and pulled after himself.

"Asahi?! Where are we going ?" She asked.

"Merry-go-round!" he answered and they were gone too.

"It's time to get serious." Mahiru said to herself and neared to the group.

"People! Asahi and Koharu went on their own date. We'll meet them later. Umm.. Subaru can we talk. I need to talk to you about next week's performance."

"Y-Yeah, sure."

"Laura, Nozomu, Akihiko, Yume here's an arcade centre. You can go for the time being if you want."

"Really!? Laura come! I want to play!" Yume yelled as she dragged Laura with her. Boys followed them.

"So." Subaru turned to Mahiru what is this lie about?"

"It's not a lie. Well a part isn't."

"So?"

"It's wanted to tell that M5 will perform first next week. Then SS5 and the MixUp last."

"Well, it's OK I guess. And the second part."

"Yeah, now I need to get serious. I need your help."

"With?"

"Yume."

"Look, if it's about how I -"

"No, it's really serious. If it weren't for Koharu and Ako she wouldn't be here. She would be training. "

"This isn't anything bad."

"Yeah, but what she is doing is too much. Yesterday night she slipped out and jogged at 1am. I talked with Koharu and it looks like she's doing this 3-4 times per week."

"And you can't talk with her cause?"

"If she's hiding this from us it means she doesn't want us to know. I'm scared she still might think that she somehow worse than us."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Subaru. I know you can help her. Please go with her and make sure she will have fun today. No talking about training and performance."

"..."

"Please…"

"Uhh...Ok.."

"Thank you…"

"Come on." Subaru said as he walked towards the arcade centre. Fortunately Yume and the others just came out. As he passed them he grabbed Yume by the wrist. "Subaru!?" Yume called. "I'm borrowing her for the day." he answered not really talking to Yume. Then Mahiru caught up with the group. "What was that about?" Akihiko asked. "I'll tell you later. Well, let's go."

20 minutes later.

Nozomu, Mahiru, Akihiko and Laura were walking next to each other. Laura slowed her speed and grabbed Nozomu on the sleeve. He slowed as well. "What is it?" he asked. "Look. Mahiru is playing a game where she tries to get Ako and Kanata, Koharu and Asahi and Yume and Subaru together. I decided to play with her a little too and I need your help. Mahiru and Akihiko need to stay alone for the rest of the day." she explained whispering.

"Hmm...interesting. Sure. I'll help

you."

"Ok. Mahiru is going to the mini zoo so she and Akihiko will turn left on the end of the road. We have to mix with the crowd and turn right.

"Got it!"

"Let's do it"

I really don't like this chapter. Well, the first part at least. Don't know why. I'm just not satisfied with it.

The best will happen in the next one. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Mahiru and Akihiko:

"Laura. I can't hear you! It's too loud over there!"

"I said I'm sorry! Nozomu and I took the wrong way and we got separated."

"Where are you now?"

"Already on the other side of the park. It doesn't make any sense to try and find each other so you can just go with Akihiko."

"Y-Yeah. I'll text others so that we can meet to lunch."

"Ok then, bye." Laura hung up.

"And?" Akihiko asked.

"They took a wrong way. Laura said to not worry. She will go with

Nozomu."

"So. Where are we going now?"

"If we take this way we will reach the water slides and further away mini zoo."

"Water slides and then mini zoo?" Akihiko asked as he smiled at Mahiru. She smiled back. "Of course."

30 minutes later

"My hair are soaked!" Mahiru shouted as she tried to get away from the slide to not get any more wet.

"You got a towel with you?"

"I think so…." Mahiru checked her bag. "No, I forgot it." she answered.

"Here you can use mine." Akihiko said as he placed the towel on her head.

"T-Thanks. But don't you need it?"

"Nein, it's ok."

"Ne-in?"

"It's German."

"Yeah. You lived there. 10 years, right?"

"Yup."

"Nein means No? Is it right?"

"Ja."

"Yes?"

"You're good."

"Thanks. Hey, teach me something on the way to the mini zoo."

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Like a radiant light. It's what I always say before my performance."

"Ok. Hmmm...Wie ein strahlendes Licht."

"What? Wait. Wi-e e..in shtralendes Li-...Li-"

"Licht."

"Lish-...Lisch-...It's impossible! I can't say it.

"It might be hard at the beginning. You still got time."

"You got something like this too?"

"I'll tell you next Saturday. Before the MixUp."

"Ok. Look it's the zoo." Mahiru called as she saw the enter gate.

"What do you want to see first?"

"The goats!" Mahiru ran up to them and pulled Akihiko after herself.

Laura and Nozomu:

"Ahh, the roller coaster was so much fun." Laura said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Really? So why were your eyes closed the whole time?" Nozomu smirked.

"What? They weren't!" she denied.

"Why are you acting?"

"I'm not!"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No!"

"Laura."

"What?"

"You're shaking."

"And?"

"Come sit down." Nozomu said as he pulled Laura to a near standing bench. They sat down right beside each other. "You should have told me. I wouldn't drag you with me if I knew."

"It was my decision. It's ok to be scared sometimes."

"But to force yourself? Are you trying to prove something?"

"Maybe. I think I want to prove his strong I am."

"One can see that only by looking at you. You don't have to prove it. Not to me."

"Thank you, Nozomu."

"Come on, get up." Nozomu started as he got up. "I'll buy you something to drink and we will go on. This time we are staying on the ground. Are bumper cars Ok?"

"Of course! I'm the best driver in this town!" Laura answered as she got up. The two were to walk away when Laura's phone rang.

*Beep*Beep*

Laura checked it. "It's Mahiru. She wants to meet at the 'Terra' for lunch. Around 16:30."

"We have 13:22 now. We have like 3 more hours so we can go to the bumper cars but where is 'Terra' ?"

"I took a brochure when we walked into the park let's check." Laura said as she again sat down on the bench. Nozomu sat beside her.

"Terra...Terra...Oh, here. It's one of three restaurants they have here. Number 25… "

"On the map it's right beside the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah, Mahiru want us to go together after we are done with food."

"It's also near the bumper cars. Let's go. We have 3 hours to find out who really is the best driver."

"It's a war then!"

Ako and Kanata:

"Kanata, where are we going?" Ako asked as they were wandering between different stands. Some with food other with games. "I'm searching for something." Kanata answered looking around. Ako followed his gaze to find what he was looking for. Instead she found a stand with a game where as prise you could won an abnormally large plush cat. She stopped and watched the toy. Then she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw Kanata. "Looks like you found what I was looking for."

"Huh?"

"You want this cat, right?" Kanata said as he walked over to the stand.

"Hmph, not really." she answered. "Hey! Wait for me." she called after Kanata who was already playing. As she got closer she saw Kanata perfectly hitting all the in pyramids stacked cans. "Congratulations, young man. Now, you can choose the prise."

"She'll be choosing." Kanata said as he put his hand around Akos shoulder.

"Um-mm..th..at..please."

"Sorry, young miss. What was that?"

Kanata chuckled. "I believe she wants this cat here." he said pointing at the toy.

"You like cats, lady?" the man asked as he gave Ako the cat. She took it.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, your boyfriend did very well in the game so… here a cat bracelet for you."

"Thank you, mister but…"

At that time Kanata slowly walked away. Ako noticed and called after him. "Kanata! Wait for me!"

"Well, have fun you two."

"Thank you, mister!" she called as she ran after Kanata. She eventually caught up with him. "Kanata."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "You're welcome."

Ako blushed and hid her face into the plush cat. Then her phone rang.

"What is it?" Kanata asked as Ako pulled her phone out of her bag.

"It's a mail from Mahiru." Ako said as she checked the message. "She wants us to meet at 'Terra' around 16:30 to eat something. ^Then we'll go to the Ferris wheel^ so it says."

"Sure but where is 'Terra' ?"

"It's a restaurant near the Ferris

wheel."

"How did you know?"

"I got another text. From Laura." Ako answered putting her phone back into her bag. "So, where are we going now?"

"And where do you want to go?"

"Haunted House?" she asked shyly and Kanata laughed a little. "Sure."

"Yey!" Ako yelled taking few steps forward."Ako, wait." Kanata called after her."What is it?"

"Give me your hand for a second." Kanata said as he reached out his own hand and Ako put her hand in his."Like this?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"And what now?"

"Now? Now we are going to the Haunted House."

Koharu and Asahi:

"Koharu! Let's ride this one too!"

"Asahi! Wait! We already rode like 6 of those." Koharu tried to catch her breath. " I can't anymore. I need a break."

"I'm sorry, Koharu. Let's have a break over there." Asahi said pointing at a booth with hot dogs. There were some tables standing in front of it. Koharu and Asahi sat at one of them.

"Want to eat something?" Asahi asked.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. But maybe we can drink something?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Maybe cola?"

"Ok, wait a minute." Asahi said as he walked over to the shop assistant.

*Beep*Beep*

Koharu's phone rang. She got a message from Mahiru too.

Hi, Guys!

Around 16:30 we'll meet at 'Terra' to eat something. Then we'll go to the Ferris wheel. Don't be late!

~Mahiru

And a message from Laura.

Hallo, Guys!

Mahiru forgot to explain what and where 'Terra' is. So if you're wondering it's a restaurant near the Ferris wheel.

~Laura

"Boo" Someone shouted right beside Koharu's ear what caused her to jump up a little. "It's me." she heard a similar voice. "Asahi! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Here your cola."

"Thank you. So where are we going now?"

Asahi leaned forward and whispered something to Koharu what make her blush. "B-But.." she started.

"I'll be fun." Asahi convinced then suddenly became really serious. "Koharu, at the Ferris wheel I want to ride with you ok? I need to ask you something."

"S-Sure."

Then he smiled like he always does. He took Koharu be the hand and yelled. "To the tunnel of love!"

Yume and Subaru:

Yume and Subaru were walking side by side through the park in an awkward silence. With every second Yume was getting angrier and angrier. She came here to have fun instead she was walking around and faking having fun. If she stayed at the academy she could have train by now. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and blow up right in the middle of the road. "SUBARU!" This caused the boy and everyone else to look at her and eventually recognise them a Subaru Yuki and Yume Nijino. Two great idols from Four Star Academy.

"Idiot! Don't shout like that!" Subaru scolded and pulled her away from the people. He made Yume seat under a tree on the side if the road. He stood beside her. "What was that just now?" Subaru asked. "Well, sorry for shouting but right now I'm really angry!"

"Why?"

"We rode the roller coasters, the Skydiver and some of the twists but I don't have any fun at all because of this awkward silence. If you don't like spending time with me why did you pulled me with you earlier?!"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Subaru said sitting down. "But it's not like I don't like spending time with you. I just didn't knew how to react."

"To what?"

"What Laura told me."

"And what did Laura told you?"

"Yume, they know that you're sneaking out to train at night. I wasn't supposed to tell you that they know so be quiet or else Laura and Mahiru will kill me."

"But is it something we need to talk about? I saw you doing the same once I was jogging."

"Yume. I'm doing this once a week around 10 p.m and you're everyday around 1 a.m. It's ok to try hard but you need a break too. I was supposed to help you today but it seems like I failed. Sorry."

"You don't have to be. It's not like you had to do something.

"Yeah but I want to do something. Instead of trying to help you relax I'll just ask 'Why?'.

"..."

"Yume. You can tell me. I mean who is better to tell your secrets to than your rival?"

This made Yume laughed a bit. "Ok. I'll tell you."

"Thanks."

"I think that I'm scared. Since we formally formed a team I don't want to drag them down. I also don't know If this strange power of mine won't get out of my control again."

"Yume, you're not dragging them down. No one thinks so."

"Maybe they don't but I know I'm making a lot of mistakes while dancing and my voice is still not perfect." She was about to cry.

"No, Yume. It is."

"What?" Yume asked as she wiped her tears.

"I mean it. I really like your voice. And if you're worried about this power I can guarantee you don't have to. Your friends are really strong and it won't have any effect on them. At least not that big. But if it'll affect you again I'll be there to help you, ok?" Subaru explained as he pulled Yume a little closer and hugged her."Thank you,Subaru." She hugged him back then pulled away. "Next time you want ro jog some more just call me ok?"

"Yeah." Yume tried to stand up but her hand got caught by Subaru.

"I mean it. I'll start doing patrols during night to check of you're

jogging."

Yume laughed a bit."I swear I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok, let's go. Now we can really have fun." Subaru said as he got up. Yume followed.

*Beep*Beep*

"Wait a second. I got a message from Mahiru and from Laura."

"What do they want?"

"Mahiru wants us to meet around 16:30 at 'Terra'. Then she wants us to go together to the Ferris wheel."

"And Laura?"

"Laura says that Mahiru forgot to tell us what 'Terra' is so she explains:

^So if you're wondering it's a restaurant near the Ferris wheel.^

"It's already 8p.m so we won't be able to take anymore rides. We have to go straight to 'Terra'."

"It's ok. At least I got to talk about it with someone."

"Come on, Let's go." Subaru put his hand around her shoulders as they walked. "By the way, what shampoo are you using? Your hair smells like candies or something."

"It's called Rainbow Dream."

"Is it some kind of joke?"

"No."

"Never mind. Let's hurry or else we'll be late."


	7. Chapter 7

As Yume and Subaru neared the restaurant they saw their friends already sitting at an outside table. More precisely, two tables that the service had to move for our group. The couple approached them and took a seat. "Hi, Guys." Subaru waved his hand a little. "Hi" Mahiru answered as she took the menu card. "So, guys, what do you want?"

"Do they have Ramen here?"

"I'm sorry Yume, it looks like they have only western food here."

"Ok, then. What do they have?"

"Rice and chicken?"

"I want! I love rice." Laura called and Nozomu followed. "Me too."

"Ok, Akihiko can you write it down?" Mahiru asked as she pulled a note and a pen out of her bag and gave it to Akihiko who was sitting right beside her. (If you're wondering they are sitting beside each other Akihiko, Mahiru, Laura, Nozomu, Subaru, Yume, Ako, Kanata, Asahi and Koharu around the table.) "Sure." Akihiko answered as he took these. Mahiru looked at the card again. "Ok, they got pizza here."

"Can you order one for me?" Koharu asked then added."But one might be too big for me. Does someone want one half?"

"I can." Asahi answered.

"Rice and chicken for Nozomu and Laura and pizza for Koharu and Asahi. "Got it!" Akihiko said as he was done with noting. Then he had a look at the menu card. "Wait! What's this?" he asked as he pointed one of the dishes. "I couldn't read it so I left it

out."

"It's German and it's one of my favourite dishes. Bratwurst."

"You want it?"

"Of course!"

"Ok write down. And one for me too."

"Do they got fish here?" Ako asked.

"Wait a second…...Yeah, chips and fish. You want it?"

"Yeah." Then she looked at Kanata and asked. "And you?"

"Same."

"Got it!" Akihiko called.

"Yume, Subaru? And you two? Lasagne?"

They shook their heads.

"Tortillas?"

Still no.

"Spaghetti?"

"Yes!"

"What is Spaghetti?" Subaru asked.

…

They stared at him with in shock.

"Guys? No answer?"

"You're not kidding, are you?" Akihiko asked.

"No."

"But why?" Yume looked at him confused.

"I just have never eaten it before. Everyone has something like this. I'm sure they're dishes you don't know."

"But not spaghetti! Everyone knows

it."

"Ok! I'll try it."

"Got it! Guys, come on. We'll order the food." Akihiko called as he got up. The rest of the M5 followed him so it was time for the girls to have a talk. "So...Laura. What was this fake accidental separation about?"

"Ahhh….You noticed?"

"That was my intention."

"What? You mean you like Akihiko?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe. My intention was to get you and Nozomu

together."

"But how did you knew I would-"

"I knew. I knew you would notice me trying to get others together and you would try to set me up too."

"And why Nozomu?"

"Well, Kanata, my brother" She neared to Laura and whispered "and Subaru" Then she sat back straight. "were already taken and I think Nozomu is suitable for you."

"And why?"

"Have you ever told someone that you are afraid of heights?"

"How did you know it?!"

"It's not important. So have you?"

"No."

"But…"

"But Nozomu noticed and we talked about it."

"See."

"How?"

Mahiru rolled her eyes. "You know Nozomu is a prince type. A prince has to take care of his princess so it was natural that he would notice."

"Ok I somehow see your point. Can I ask you why did you whisper the part about Subaru?"

Mahiru neared to Laura again. "For Koharu and Ako it's pretty obvious what I'm trying to do but you know how Yume is. And I don't really want her to know. In her case it's better if she'll understand her feeling on her own than being told by someone."

"Mahiru."

"What?"

"You're scary."

Mahiru rolled her eyes again as she moved away from Laura and sat straight. "Koharu!" She turned to the girl who was just done talking with Ako. "How was your date?" she asked and apparently the whole table found it interesting so they too waited for the answer.

"It was good. But I really have no idea where has your brother so much energy from."

"It's not only him believe me. My Sis is the same."

"But thanks to you brother I had so much fun today. We rode like every merry-go-round in this park and your brother took like hundred photos of me."

"Yeah, it's the same for me and my sis. We got it from our mother. Today I took like fifty photos of the animals."

"Umm...Mahiru."

"Yeah?"

"There was one moment today when Asahi was a little odd." Mahiru suddenly became really excited. "He looked serious?"

"Yeah"

"and lowered his tone?"

"Yes"

"What did he asked?"

Koharu blushed. "Ummm…..He….well...asked me to….umm...ride...with him...when we'll get the the Ferris wheel. He said he had something to talk about with me."

Mahiru squeaked."Koharu, let's say I know what he will ask you and I have to ask you as a friend...no as one of your best friends, a classmate, a team member and everything else...please say yes."

"Mahiru, It's hard to promise anything if I don't know wh-"

"Please!"

"Ok, I'll give it a chance."

"Thank you!" Mahiru yelled as she hugged the purple-haired girl. "Now, I want to hear something from Ako." She said still sticking to Koharu.

"Nothing much." Ako started. "It was like everytime we went out. We go out. He teases me. We have fun. He teases me. We do something together. He teases me. We talk in a cafe for example and he teases me."

"Is that how it feels to have a boyfriend?" Yume asked.

"B-Boyfriend?We're not like that!"

"Ako, I beg you! This is something I can accept if it would come from Yume but not from you!" Laura stated.

"But it's true! Yeah, we go out sometimes and yeah sometimes we do couple-like things and yeah sometimes people think we are a couple but…...We never talked about it nor did we agree on anything."

"But it's basically being a coup-" Laura got interrupted by Mahiru.

"Laura, you forgot Ako is also the type you have to explain everything to."

"Ako I swear, I swear today on the Ferris wheel you're going with

Kanata-"

"Well, that was obvious." Mahiru cut in again what caused Laura to look at her."Mahiru please! I'm very angry right now!" Then she focused back on Ako. "Like I said, you go with Kanata and explain this. After we'll get out I want to hear from you that you two are OFFICIAL dating!"

"Ok, ok but don't get your hopes up."

"Thank you! Now, YUME!" she suddenly turned to the girl what caused Yume to jump in shock.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Geez, Laura come down."

"Aren't you angry, Mahiru?You wanted them to get together and know you sit there like you don't care!"

"I knew it would take time beside you are getting angry in my place."

Laura turned back to Yume a bit calmer. "Yume please tell me you did a progress."

"Well, we talked about the problem of mine if that's what you mean."

"Please, more precisely."

"Sure. Well, after Subaru pulled me away from you guys we rode like 3 different rides but I had no fun at all because I didn't know why he pulled me away and there was an awkward silence between us the whole time. Finally I just…...well…..blow up. I started shouting. Then we sat under a tree some meters away from the sidewalk and talked. But really girl if you knew you should just talk to me about it."

"I figured Subaru would be better for this." Mahiru answered. Then Laura pressed on. "And then?"

"We talked and I think it was the first time Subaru was so nice to me."

"And?"

"I promised to not do it again."

"And did something happened between you and Subaru?"

"Well….we kind of hugged?"

"Why are you the one asking?" Ako commented.

"Yume, thank you. Somehow I feel better now." Laura took a deep breath and relieved.

"Girls, they're back." Mahiru noticed. Laura turned around and saw the M5 each of the boys was holding a plate with the food. "Couldn't you ask someone from the service to bring it?" she asked.

"Ask Asahi he ordered." Subaru answered as he placed Yume's and his own plate. "Well, I'm sorry for not listening to this old man and instead trying to decode Akihiko's

handwriting."

"It's not my fault. The pen was

broken."

"No, it was not and I'd like to have it back."

"Here you go Sis." Asahi said as he gave Mahiru her note and her pen back.

"Guys, I know we came here to have fun today but we have to think about the performance. Like we have to promote it, choose the songs and the choreography. We already decided that M5 will start then SS5 and the MixUp at the end. Mahiru also informed me about the place." Subaru explained.

"As for songs and choreography I think boys and girls should decide for themselves."

"I agree with Laura and for the MixUp we can search for some songs and then together choose one of them on…..Monday?" Mahiru suggested.

"And the choreography?"

"This is a good question Yume. I have no idea."

"Leave it to me." Kanata started. "But I need the song on Monday or else we won't make it."

"Thanks Kanata." Mahiru said then looked back at the group. "Starting from Tuesday we'll have to train really hard. I want everyone to have the choreography memorised by Friday. Now the dresses."

"I want to wear our school uniform aikatsu dresses for our solo. This way we can also promote the school."

"Sure, Yume. Why not." Mahiru answered. Then Laura spoke up."And for the MixUp we can have something matching boys."

"Leave it to me."

"I can do it."

"I'll do it."

"Mahiru, Koharu, Asahi. I'm counting on you."

"I think it's everything then. I hope we'll make it in time." Subaru said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Subaru? You already finished eating?" Yume asked.

"Yeah. This spaghetti thing is really good."

Yume chuckled a little.

"I'm done too."

"Me, too."

"Are we going now?"

"Yeah."

Yume watched as her friends got up and gathered their things. "Wait for me! I'm still not finished." she called as she tried to hurry.

"Yume! Quicker or we'll leave you." Yume heard Laura. She looked up and saw her friends already some feets away. "Geez." She stood up and tried to catch up with the but her bag somehow got stacked with the chair. She started to panic. Getting lost in an amusement park wasn't on her list today. Then she heard a voice behind her. "You're always making so much troubles." he said as he kneeled down and tried to disentangle the bag. "Subaru?" He didn't answer instead he gave Yume her bag placed his hand on her back and pushed her a little forward. "Come on, hurry up."

"Y-Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

"Finally! After one hour! It's finally our turn."

"Laura, you knew it would take long."

"But it's already getting dark."

"Can you see me?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's not that dark." Mahiru answered as she turned around. Laura took the advantage and did some funny faces behind her back. "Laura stop it." Mahiru called still with her back to Laura. "The pod is

coming."

"Guys, we are taking this one!" Asahi called as he was the first one in the line. Then he and Koharu stepped into the pod. The next one was taken by Kanata and Ako. Then the third came. Subaru pulled Yume closer and whispered. "You're coming with me."

"Huh?"

Is was already too late. Yume got pushed into the pod.

"Laura."

"Yeah?"

"Nervous?"

"...Yes. Don't you dare tell the others."

"I won't."

"Well, Mahiru knows so it doesn't really matter if you tell her."

"But you don't want her to see you trembling in the pod, do you?"

"No."

"Mahiru!" Nozomu called as the fourth pod was coming. "We are taking this one."

"Have fun!" she called back.

(It's hard to jump from pair to pair and have the right time schedule so the moment I'll start with new pair is the same moment they entered the pod. Also the pods look kind of like those in London Eye but smaller and with seats.)

Ako and Kanata:

Ako and Kanata were sitting face to face. Kanata was looking out the window from time to time blinking to Ako who was sitting with her head down and hands on her knees. She seemed a little nervous. "Ako, is there something you would like to talk about?" Ako suddenly jumped a little and looked at Kanata shocked. After some 'Umm' and 'Ymmm' she finally managed to get out something."No….Actually….yes…" Then she looked back down. Kanata leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees supporting his weight this way. "So?" Ako blushed really hard. "It's not that easy to talk about!" Kanata chuckled. It was the time to play a little with the kitty. "Ohh, I know what you want to talk about." he smirked and Ako looked at him confused. "A kiss, right?" Ako blushed even harder. "No!" she shouted then calmed down "That's not it."

"I know." He started. "Will you tell me now?" The way Kanata was staring at the girl made her blush even more. At that moment the way Yume gets red couldn't be compared. "Ok, but stop staring at me!" She looked out the window. "Ako, we're facing each other and you're talking to me. It would be impolite to look elsewhere."

"..."

Kanata sighed and moved a bit to the left. "Ok. Come here." he said and pointed the place beside. Ako stood up and sat there still feeling something between nervous and uneasy. Kanata noticed this and pulled the girl into a hug. He leaned back and embraced Ako so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Wha-!?" Ako burst while trying to get up but Kanata hold her back down."This way I can't see you." He explained and Ako hid her face in his shirt. "So..?" Ako moved her head a little so that she could speak. "Umm..I wasn't really thinking about it until Yume asked but….Kanata...are...we..umm...d-dating? I mean like...b-boyfriend and girlfriend." She looked down waiting for an answer. "Ako."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

It took Ako a while to progress but when she did she instantly pulled back. One of her hands was still on Kanata's chest. She used the other hand to support herself and placed it on the backrest of the seat next to the boy. For the support she also used her knee which she placed on the seat where she sat before. She looked at the boy and felt like she understood how hard she fell for him. "What do you mean by 'Sorry' ?" she asked. Kanata placed his hand around her back and pulled her back to her previous position. "Don't get so worked up about it. I meant sorry that you had to worry. We never talked about it cause I thought you could follow but I understand that you want to be sure so yes Ako, we are." Ako breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like

that." She hit the boy light on the chest.

"Kanata." Ako said looking up for a second.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kanata placed his hand on Ako's head and tightened the hug. "I love you too."

"Can...I..maybe… have the k-kiss now?"

Kanata chuckled. "Of course you can."

Ako looked up again and rose herself to match with Kanata. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer then gently pressed his lips against hers.

Laura and Nozomu:

"Laura, are you ok?" Nozomu asked as he watched the girl. She was sitting right in the middle of the double seat away from both windows and shaking. "Yeah, I'm good." she answered. "Really? Cause to me it looks like you will have a heart attack any moment soon." he smiled teasing the girl a little. "..." No answer. "But seriously, if you're so scared we should have stayed."

"There's no point of being scared if I can't overcome it." Laura was stubborn as always which made Nozomu a little angry."You're forcing yourself again!" he yelled and Laura raised her voice too."I'm forcing myself not you so why do you care !?"

"Cause I'm the one sitting here and watching as you shake!"

Laura calmed down. "You're right. I'm sorry. It must be no fun at all to have me around."

"Not really. Actually it really is fun to be with you that's why I don't want you to force yourself. I want you to have fun too."

"Yeah, maybe next time." Laura said looking down. Then Nozomu called her and asked to seat beside him. So she did. "Now look out the window."

Laura panicked. "Wha-!? No!"

"I'm not asking you to look down. Just look outside." he said as he hugged Laura from behind to make her feel safer. Laura first looked at him confused then turned to the window. She saw the whole park beautifully shining with millions of lights.

"Wow"

"See. I told you."

Laura turned to Nozomu who was still looking outside. She realised how close they were and blushed. Her heart was pounding very hard. She watched Nozomu a little longer then looked back at the park.

Yume and Subaru:

"Ouch!" Yume yelled as she felll on the floor. "Geez, you of course had to trip." Subaru complained which made Yume angry. She still blushed slightly embarrassed by her clumsiness. "You were the one who pushed me!" she shouted. "You were the one tripped." Subaru said reaching his hand out to help her. Yume reached her hand a little then progressed what Subaru said. "Wha-?!" Subaru bent, took her hand and pulled her up. Then he sat. Yume took the other seat. "So, why am I with you again?" Yume asked. "You hate me that much?"

"I mean, is there something more you want to talk about?"

"Not really. I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I dragged you with me before and you had no fun today. So as a Sorry I wanted to give you this." Subaru explained pulling something out of his pocket.

"A necklace?"

"Yeah, with a star. I thought it would suit you."

"Oh, thank you Subaru. I don't know what to say."

"Come here. I'll help you put it on." Subaru suggested. Yume stood up and sat beside Subaru. As he was fastening the lock Yume touched the pendant. "A star. One day I'll become a first-star idol."

"No if I will overtake you."

Yume turned to Subaru. "As expected from my rival. But I won't give up. The first-star idol will be me."

"Rival, huh? Will you give me some rival chocolates again? They were really delicious."

"I know, mom taught me how to do them. But if you'll eat so much chocolate you'll get fat."

"What-!? Fat? Me?"

"Yeah. Look, it already shows on your face." she said as she poked Subaru's cheek. "Oy. Stop it!" Yume giggled. "Here too." she poked the other one then his forehead and his nose. "You started this Yume." Then he began to tickle her. Yume got really red during to the lack of air. She was laughing harder and harder. One thing reminded in her mind. When Subaru finally stopped she started."Subaru, you just called me by my name."

"Not the first time today."

"Huh?"

"What? You got a problem with this?"

"No, it's actually nice to be called by my name instead of 'Boiled Octopus' or 'Tomato'."

"Yeah...but…*laugh*...right now *laugh*...you really look *laugh* like a tomato."

"And whose fault is it?!"

"Yeah. Whose?"

"Subaru!" the girl yelled as she now was tickling him.

Koharu and Nozomu:

Koharu and Asahi entered the pod and sat beside each other. Koharu put her bag on the floor and turned to Asahi. She was slightly nervous and at the same time very serious. The same goes for Asahi. His face again became really serious. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Koharu asked with no answer from Asahi. Instead he hold his wolf-like-face a little longer. Then his eyes softened and he came more like a puppy. He looked away from Koharu and hid his face in between his hands. "I can't say it after all." Koharu smiled a little and reached for his hand. She took it revealing his face what caused Asahi to look the the girl. He was blushing. 'Cute' she thought. "Come on, Asahi. Just say it." Asahi used his other hand to take Koharu's free one. He calmed down a little. "Ok. Look, Koharu I know we hardly talked to each other before you moved, then we only texted but I really like you and I want to try so...Will you date me?"

"Sure. I like you too so I don't mind trying" Asahi jumped happily and hugged the girl. "I knew you would agree!" Koharu hugged him back. Then Asahi pulled back and took something out of his pocket. "I knew it so I bought this." he said showing her two bracelets. "They're matching." The bracelets were made out of little stones. There was a letter on each of them. Koharu got the one with bright lilac colour and Asahi the dark purple one. Asahi put the bracelet around Koharu's wrist. " 'Asahi' " she read. "I got your name on mine."

"It's really beautiful. Thank you

Asahi."

"You're welcome, Darling."

Mahiru and Akihiko:

"Finally, I can sit down." Mahiru sighed sitting down.

"Yeah, I took some time to get here." Akihiko agreed as he sat in front of her. "So, what kind of game are you playing?" he asked and Mahiru looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please, Ako and Kanata, Koharu and Asahi. You know I've never seen my cousin being so….let's call it 'involved' with a girl before. And I'm sure, somehow, Laura and Nozomu, this is your doing too."

"Yes. And I must say I'm very proud of it." she answered crossing her legs.

"So, why the hell am I no part of this! I always wanted to find him a girlfriend but he was like I got no time for romance. How did you do that!?"

"Actually, I didn't do anything. Today was the first time I do something about them. Ako and Kanata got together on their own. Koharu and Nii-san were texting each other and I knew nothing about it and Yume and Subaru ready had their own strange friends-rivals-lovers like relationship. OMG….I got nothing to be proud of."

Akihiko laughed. "Well, at least you got Laura and Nozomu 'together'."

"Not yet. But we still have plenty of time." Mahiru smirked. "Will you help me?"

"You don't need to ask. I'm in."

"Sure, but don't press Subaru too much. He'll get angry and this won't really help us."

"I like the way you think. It's almost like we're detectives."

"No. It's not." Mahiru giggled.

"Cute."

Mahiru blushed. "What?"

"I said you're cute."

"Well, of course. I'm a part of the Beauty Class." she said still blushing.

"You know, I found my own game."

"Yeah? Let me play."

"But of course. You're the player number one."

"So what is this game about?" Mahiru smirked.

"It's a game where I'll try to make you fall for me."

"But what if I want to fall for you? This way the game won't make any

sense."

"Ok, let's change the rules. The winner is the one who will make the other one confess."

"This seems interesting. You're one!" Mahiru said reaching her hand out. Akihiko took it and shuttled. "Let's play fair." he said. "How can you play it unfair?" Mahiru asked. "By blackmailing someone and forcing them to confess."

"You have something to blackmail me?!" she yelled.

"Your brothers gave me some photos of you when you were 3..5...8...9...12..and some actual." Akihiko answered showing her the photos.

"This is not fair! I'll have to call Subaru or ask Yume to get me something from him."

"Hey! I said blackmailing is not allowed. You don't need it."

"Well, I won't use it for the game but who knows when will I need it."

Akihiko sighed. "I'll have to call him and make sure he won't give you anything."

Mahiru rolled her eyes. "Never mind that. Aki, look outside." she said turning to the window. "O-Ok.." he answered. 'Aki?'

As he did he saw the amusement park shining beautifully. "Lights?"

"Yeah, they are activating them around 18. Well, it looks even better after the sunset."

"That's why you wanted us to take the Ferris wheel so late."

Mahiru nodded. "But I wonder if any of them will notice it."

"I wish I had noticed it before. It's almost time to get off." Akihiko explained. He and Mahiru got up and were about to leave the pod. "Mahiru, your sunglasses." he said reaching for these. He took them from the seat and placed on Mahiru's head. "Thanks!" she smiled happily. "Wow, you really are cute."

"Watch out or else I'll win our game quicker than I thought I would."

"Complimenting you doesn't mean I'm confessing."

"Finding someone cute is the first step to fall in love with them. Especially when they are female and around your age."

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on, we're leaving."

As Mahiru and Akihiko got off first thing they heard was Subaru telling them to hurry cause the bus is waiting for them outside the park. Of course on the way there Yume had to stop and buy herself some cotton candy. They finally reached the bus. Kanata and Ako sat together. She rested her head on his shoulder and they put their headphones on. Asahi sat beside Koharu who apparently fell asleep. She lost her balance and fell onto him having her head rest on his lap. This made him blush. Yume, Laura and Mahiru sat beside each other and Subaru, Nozomu and Akihiko in front of them. "Guys, we have to promote our Aikatsu so I thought maybe we could call Miss. Makisugi and asked if we could announce it in the 'The Best Music Show'." Mahiru started and Yume suggested something. "Nice idea. To be honest I thought about the Aikatsu too and I'd like to do some posters."

"Sure, then Yume you got posters and I'm going to the TV." Then Mahiru turned to Laura who was sitting on her left. "Will you choose the song?" she asked. "S-Sure." she smiled nervously. "Uhh. We have to choose our song too." Subaru sighed. "Nozomu, can I leave it to you?"

"Sure. We can also think about the song for the MixUp."

"And Akihiko, you'll go to the TV with Mahiru. It's your first job as a member of the M5."

"Subaru, do you think you'll have nothing to do now? You'll help Yume with the posters." Mahiru ordered. Then Asahi cut in. "Sis, does it mean I'm working on the dressed only with Koharu?"

"Yeah. But you can always ask me for help."

"Ok"

"We are almost there!" The driver called.

"Can someone help me to wake her up?" Asahi said pointing at Koharu. Mahiru giggled. "No, we have something else to do." She answered looking at Ako and Kanata. Ten minutes later Ako and Kanata were already awake so were Koharu. Almost. She held onto Yume half asleep. "Take care of her." Asahi said as he and Subaru took of. "Sure" Subaru once more turned around and yelled. "See you tomorrow, Tomato!"

"I thought we agreed to Yume!" the girl yelled after him.

Nozomu noticed Subaru and Asahi walking away so he shuttled Akihiko a little. "Hurry up."

"You can go first." Akihiko answered.

"Ok, take care, guys." Then he turned to Laura. "I'll call you tomorrow about the song."

"Sure." she answered as Nozomu walked away. "Well, I'll go help Yume with Koharu." She took off too. Mahiru turned to Akihiko. "What is it?"

"Well, before, in the pod you called me Aki and-" Mahiru cut in. "I'm sorry. If you don't like it I won't call you that anymore."

"No, it's not that. It's ok. It's shorter this way too."

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow, Aki. I'll call Miss. Makisugi later and give you a call." she smiled.

'Cute'

"Ok, see you tomorrow." he said leaving. 'What the hell am I blushing for!?' he thought passing by Ako and Kanata.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go." the boy started. "Can..I get a hug as goodbye?" Ako asked her heart was pounding very hard. "Close your

eyes." Kanata ordered. The girl blushed closing her eyes. She waited for the hug but it never came. Instead she felt something on her lips. Kanata was kissing her. She tried to kiss back but it was too late. He already pulled back. "Goodnight." Kanata smirked leaving. "N-Night!" Ako yelled blushing.

At Mahiru's

"Yes, Miss. Makisugi, I'm aware how late it is but I'm calling with a proposition." Mahiru said holding her phone.

"..."

"Well, wouldn't a MixUp between the idol team M5 (previous M4) and a rising team SS5 be an interesting topic for tomorrow's live?"

"..."

"Of course. We would like to promote our performance in your TV Show and I think it's also something you could use for yourself."

"..."

"Yeah, I'm glad too."

"..."

"Yes. Around 12 then. I'm looking forward to it."

"..."

"Goodnight, Miss. Makisugi."

She hung up. Then Mahiru texted Aki.

She agreed

The program starts at 1 p.m

Meet me around 11 at the gate

She put her phone on the table and was ready to go to the bathroom to take a bath when her phone rang. 'So quick?' She checked the phone. It was Yume.

Hi Mahiru

Can you maybe give me Subaru's phone number I need to talk to him.

Thanks!

'What is this lame excuse for?' Mahiru thought texting Yume back. At the same time she got a message from Aki.

OK

'Huh? Only that?' she sighed disappointed.

At Yume's

The girl was sitting on the floor with the lights turned off. She was holding her phone trying to press the CALL button. 'Why is my heart pounding so hard!?'...'Just call him.' she thought trying like the tenth time. In the end she gave up. "Maybe next time." she sighted standing up and taking her train shoes. She put them on and was ready to leave but…

 _Flashback_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _End of the flashback_

...she sighed again. "I guess I'll just go to bed." Yume took her shoes off and went to the bathroom ro take a shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Yume got up around 9 a.m. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, made her pigtails and put her jogging suit on. Then she got out. Koharu was still asleep so she had to be very quiet while gathering her things, her bottle, Aikatsu mobile and her necklace. Finally, after an hour of preparing, she put her shoes on and was ready to go.

Yume was jogging on her usual path while listening to some of her favourite songs like Laura's 1, 2 Sing for you, Hime's Start Line, S4's Episode Solo and well since not so long the M4's(now M5) song Our Miracle. Meanwhile the other girls were preparing for their activities for the day.

Mahiru was standing before her wardrobe and thinking what to wear for the TV show. She still had an hour before meeting with Aki.

Ako was on her way to a street dancing show where she was to meet with Kanata. They were searching for inspiration.

Laura was sitting at her table listening to many different kinds of music while video chatting with Nozomu. Choosing a song for girls was hard but choosing a song for both girls and boys even harder. She and Nozomu decided to use a song Laura wrote when she was 9.

Koharu was in the park sitting on a bench near the fountain waiting for Asahi. Making the costumes was hard without knowing the song, they needed an inspiration for this.

As Yume was jogging she thought about the posters. What to put there? Which colors to use? What to write?

'So much to do and I still haven't even contact Subaru who was supposed to help me.' She was deep in her thoughts when she heard...well...not really her name but someone was calling her. She stopped jogging and noticed that she was already near the bridge to the boys division. Then she saw someone on the other side of the bridge. He called her again nearing the girl. "Call me by my name, will you!" Yume yelled. She got red like she always does and Subaru laughed. "But look at yourself. You really look like a tomato!" He explained laughing and Yume pouted. Then Subaru changed the topic. "You're jogging too?"

"You can tell just by looking. No need to ask."

"I hope you weren't jogging at night."

"I wasn't!" she shouted. 'He doesn't have to know that I wanted to, right?'

"Good. What about the posters then?"

"Yeah, I already thought of something. Want to know?"

"Sure, let me hear your idea while we jog."

"Ok" Yume answered as she and Subaru took off.

"So what was that?"

"Well, I think we could split the page into two parts like from one corner to the other..umm..diagonal. Then we could use one part for M5' photo and the other for SS5. We could introduce the teams by writing M5 on the boy's side somewhere at the top then AND in the middle below and SS5 at the girl's side at the bottom. We can save some place a the the bottom and write there the rest like

M5 and SS5 will shot a concert…and then the place and time and the rest."

"Y-You did the whole job! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Help me?"

"How?"

"I have no idea how to project it on a computer!"

"Ok, meet me here in 30 minutes." He said as they were already back near the bridge."Do you got a computer so that we can work together cause I have only those in the dorm."

"So do I, that why we will work in my dorm." He said walking away. Yume shouted after him. "Am I allowed to enter?"

"Yeah"

"Since when is that allowed?"

"Since I said so!" he answered not turning around.

"Aki, hurry up!" Mahiru called sitting on the sofa in Miss Makisugi's studio. She and the said women were waiting for the boy who of course had to check his hairstyle for the fifth time. "I'm almost done!" he answered. Mahiru rolled her eyes and turned to Miss Makisugi. "I'm sorry for him" she apologized. "Oh, it's alright dear. Everyone wants to look good in front of the camera. Just look at my hair, I need three hours a day to do them." she answered smiling. She also seemed very proud of what she calls a 'hairstyle'. "We got 20 seconds left!" someone from the stuff warned. "AKI!" Mahiru shouted again annoyed. "Coming" he said running up to the girl and sitting on the sofa casually with his hand slightly around Mahiru.

"Let's get it started!" he called smiling.

"5..4..3..2..1..on!"

"Good morning and welcome to the 'The Best Music Show. Today we got two special guests." Miss Makisugi said looking at the camera. The she looked at her special guests. She waited for them to introduce themselves. "Yūki Akihiko from M5" the boy started smiling at the camera. "and Kasumi Mahiru from SS5" she waved. "

"Those two visited us today in a very important matter. They have something really interesting to say so listen carefully." Then she looked at Mahiru. "Well then,the floor is yours."

"Thank you Miss Makisugi." Mahiru said turning to the camera. "As you already heard we came here from two different teams and well there's a good reason for this. We are here to represent our teams and announce you a MixUp between the M5 and SS5. We will perform 3 song for you one by M5 one by SS5 and one together. Well now Aki will tell you the rest." she said looking at the boy. "Well, the Aikatsu will be held... "

"Laura, is your TV on?" Nozomu asked over the phone. Laura put her pen down. They were using the song Laura wrote when she was younger and she never actually wrote it down so she had to first recall the song then write it down, rewrite and improve. "Yeah" she answered looking at the screen of the TV. "Aki bores the audience with a lot of unimportant informations." Laura looked back at her mobile. "I hope Mahiru will stop him soon." Nozomu chuckled. "She will have to find a very interesting topic. Even Miss Makisugi looks bored."

"Let's watch."

"...and that's how we came up with the idea to do a MixUp." Aki ended.

"Y-Yeah it was very interesting. Thanks Aki." The girl was very glad that the story ended. Mahiru turned to the camera and smiled. "You can find more informations on the posters. By this time Yume and Subaru should be putting them around the town."

"Mahiru, dear, you mean the M5's Subaru?"

"Yes, and Nijino Yume. She once was in this program before."

"Yes I remember, very sweet girl, isn't she. What about the rest of your teams?"

"Well, Nozomu and Laura are choosing songs for us. My brother and Koharu are working on the costumes and Kanata and Ako are making us a choreography."

"Kanata and Ako? Oh, we heard so much about them."

"R-Really? Like what?"

"There is a rumor that they are dating. Is it true?" the women asked excited. Mahiru felt like a ball in the throat. Yeah, she knew the true but she knew to keep quiet about it for more than one reason. First: She has no permission from Ako to talk about it. Second: The reaction from their fans could be negative. She got to choose the safe way. "I-I don't know. I'm the wrong person to ask. I think you should ask Kanata and Ako, ma'am." Miss Makisugi looked disappointed. She loved gossip and was waiting for some hot information so she pressed. "You are best friends, right. I'm sure she told you something." Mahiru got slightly annoyed but tried to remind calm, she fake-smiled and answered. "No,ma'am. She didn't. I'm sure the relationship of my friends isn't the reason we came here today." At that moment someone from the stuffed show them from behind the camera a board informing that they had 10 minutes left. "You're right sorry, let's leave it for some next time."

'Or maybe never?' Mahiru thought.

"Is looks like we don't have much time left. So, can I ask a request of you two?"

"Sure" Mahiru answered.

"You are already here so I wondered could you maybe sing something for us. I'm sure your fans would like to hear your voices. Just little."

Mahiru looked at Aki then back at Miss Makisugi. "Yeah, why not. But what should we sing?"

"Actually, I really wanted to hear your Summer Tears Diary."

"But I'm not sure if Aki knows the song." Mahiru answered and Aki spoke up. "Trust me, I do. And I'm sure every member of M5 knows the lyrics. Your brother is forcing us to hear the video of you and Yozora singing this song over and over."

Mahiru left little embarrassed and blushed. Then she murmured something sighing what seemed like 'Niiii-sann'. Miss Makisugi smiled. "It looks like even you brother is a fan of yours. Well let's being then." Aki moved from his casual position and straightened up. Then Miss Makisugi called for music.

Summer Tears Diary

Mahiru: Kirari yozora tobasu namida

Aki no seiza made tadori tsuku mae ni motto...

Together: Don't cry warai atte gyutto yakitsukeru

Don't cry kono natsu wo

Aki: Ano toki, jikan ga tomatte

Futari wa tashika ni otagai wo mitsuketa

Ima made no dare yori mo tokubetsuna kankei dayone

Mahiru: Kugatsu ni nareba tōku hanarete

Chigau seifuku wo kiteru no

Kokoro dake naze sakimawari shite

Mō, setsunasa ga afuredasu

Aki: Kirari yozora tobasu namida

Aki no seiza made tadori tsuku mae ni Ah,

Futari yozora miokuru natsu

Atarashī basho demo kimi wa kimi rashiku dōka...

Together: Don't cry warai atte chanto ieru yō ni

Don't cry sayonara tte

And in English:

My tears take flight in the gleaming night sky

Before the constellations of autumn arrive, stay with me a bit more...

Don't cry, smile because I'll be sure not to forget

Don't cry about this summer

Back then, when time came to a halt

The two of us were destined to find one another

A relationship far more special than anyone else's

By September we had grown apart

We are wearing different school uniforms

Why has only my heart gone ahead?

Already, my sadness has begun overflowing

My tears take flight in the gleaming night sky

Before the constellations of autumn arrive Ah,

The two of us part in the summer under the night sky

We're in different places now but you've stayed the same, so please...

Don't cry, smile so you can say it properly

Don't cry and say "goodbye"

The song ended. Miss Makisugi smiled at the camera. "With this beautiful accent I will have to say goodbye too. Until next week of course.

"Well, somehow, they saved it." Laura said switching the TV off and turning to Nozomu. "Yeah, do you think we should call Yume and Subaru?" the boy asked. "Nah, I think they'll have fun running away from their fans all around the town." Laura smiled returning to the song sheets on her desk. "They both love running after

all."

Some minutes passed and Nozomu spoke up."So, how is it going with the song?"

"I'm almost done. Wanna hear the refrain?" Laura answered not looking up.

"Sure"

Laura wrote down some more things then got up."Let me get my k-board." she said walking away and disappearing from the view of the camera. She leaned against the door to the bathroom and took few deep breaths. Then slide down. She sat with her hands around her knees. She was blushing like crazy. It was getting very awkward to talk with him. It was all Mahiru's fault. Up until now the refrain was the only thing she did. It was hard for her to concentrate because of…. well…..you know who. But it wasn't the time to go about a boy she still had to choose a song for girls. 'Ok, let's get serious!' She thought standing up. She closed her eyes and slapped herself with both hands. She really was spending too much time with Yume. After that she went over to the wardrobe and took out the k-board. She placed it in front of the camera. "Laura why are your cheeks so red?" Nozomu asked. "It's hot in here." still trying to put the instrument on the stand. Finally she did it. "Ready?" She looked up at Nozomu and answered. "Ready."

Can you feel?

Can you feel?

Can you feel my heartbeat?

Saikou no SUTEEJI issho ni yukou

Tainai BPM kodou kasane zutto dance with you

Can you feel?

Can you feel?

Can you feel my heartbeat?

Saikou no FURENZU kimi ga iru nara

Donna tooi yume mo oikakete yukeru yo

Mirai wo matte nante irarenai desho

Hibikaseyou Heartbeat

(Can you guess the song?)

"Well that's all I have." Laura said looking up at Nozomu. The boy smiled at her."It's good. Let's keep working."

"How many posters do we have left?" Subaru asked putting the poster up on a wall. "More than a half of what we had at the beginning." Yume sighed. "Maybe we should ask someone for help. It's way to much for the two of us. There were two hundreds if I remember right." the boy suggested taking next poster from Yume. "Well, I know some people whom I could ask." Then she heard a loud squeak. She looked to the direction where the squeak came from. So did Subaru. They both saw a group of girls staring at them and pointing fingers at them. "I found them. It's Subaru Yūki!" one of them shouted. "He is with Yume! She is so sweet! Yume! I love your voice!" another added. "Thank you!" the girl called back. Because of this she got scolded by Subaru. "Idiot, don't answer. We got job to do." he said. The girls started to run toward the couple. "We're getting out of here." Subaru said as he took Yume by the hand and ran. They make few meters and Yume got tried she was caring all those posters after all. They run into some side alley and hide behind the trash can. Luckily, those girls haven't noticed them. They waited two more minutes and decided to go. They went further inside the alley and found small playground. There two girls were playing. "Yume!" they shouted happily. "Nico, Coco!" Yume smiled. "Funny I was thinking about you not long ago. But what are you doing here?" she asked. "Hehe, it's our secret base." Nico started running up to Yume. Coco followed. "We are coming here often. You need something from us?"

"Actually, Yeah, I was wondering if you could maybe help us with those posters." Yume asked showing the girls the said thing. Nico took the poster to read it which was a bit funny cause the thing was as big as Nico was tall. "You're performing with M5?" she asked. "Yeah, will you come?"

"Of course."

"I know! As thanks for the help I'll make sure you'll enter for free with the best places." Yume suggested what made Subaru angry. Promising something like this. "You can't just go and decide it!" he scolded. "Of course I can! And I'm sure Laura and the others won't mind." the girl pouted. Their really meaningful conversation lasted a bit longer. Well, until Coco interrupted. "Yume, Yume." she started. "Who is it?" Yume turned to the girl, crouched down to match the girl and pointed at Subaru. "This strange guy is a Boiled Octopus. That's his name." she said being totally serious. Subaru denied "No it isn't! Don't give them weird ideas!" he turned to the girls and smiled. I'm Yūki Subaru from the M5. I'll be performing with her *pointing at Yume* next week." The girls squealed. "You are an idol too!? So cool!"

"Right? Subaru is my rival, you know."

"Rival?" Nico asked slowly nearing Coco. She whispered into her ear. "I totally thought they were dating." Coco nodded. She thought so too.

Yume got up. "Let's go! We got a job to do."

"Ahh, that was fun!" Ako said sitting down on a bench trying to catch her breath. "We even won the battle. No wonder you are the proud of the dance class." she added looking at Kanata who sat beside her. "You were really good too, for an actress." the boy complemented which caused Ako to blush. "Obviously, as an actress I have to be able to do a lot of different things, dance, sing, act, show emotions that aren't mine. Sometimes I need to skate sometimes to bake. Once I even had to do the japanese tea ceremony." she said proudly. As she spoke Kanata was watching her. His eyes softened with her every word. He was right from the beginning, in her own way, this girl is amazing. "You're giving your best, aren't you?" he smiled at her. She smirked as if saying 'of course'.

"Ako~!" the orange-haired girl heard the familiar yet quite irritating voice. She turned around and saw Yume on the other side of the street, holding the posters with one hand, waving at her with the other. The boy beside her who was trying to quiet her down was nobody other than Subaru. She also noticed the two girls holding half of the posters and laughing at the said couple. She sighed 'Fufu kenka?' Suddenly Kanata spoke up. He also turned around at the sound of the said voice. "Whose are those children? Is it ok for them to wander around alone?"

"They're with Yume and Subaru, aren't they? Maybe those are their children?"

Kanata had to speak more quickly as Yume and the others were approaching them. "Bad joke, Ako." he whispered turning back and sitting straight. "Ako!" They heard again. This time right from behind them. "Hi, Yume." The girl answered smiling awkwardly. "You were supposed to work not have a date!" she said walking around the bench. She stopped right before them. The rest followed. The girls happily jumping around and Subaru sightly tired. "We came here for inspiration!" Ako explained blushing. Then she smirked and added."But I see you're enjoying yourself on your family walk." The girls got interested in the idea and played along. "Mammy! Mammy!" Nico shouted pulling on Yume's slave. Coco followed. She walked over to Subaru looked up put her hands in the air and called. "Daddy, pick me up!" As the girl were quite loud people around heard some of their words. The gossip started. Some of the old ladies on a bench nearby were loud enough for Yume to hear. "Did you hear that? Daddy, she said!" one of them said. "Of course, of course. And this young girl! She's way too young to be a mom! The teens those days!" the other answered. Yume blushed instantly. 'Mom?!' Nervously, she looked to the right, to the left, behind, everyone was looking at her and her 'family'. The girls kept going. Nico was about to say something but Yume bent down and covered her mouth. "Shhh!" Yume whispered taking her hand away from Nico and instead put her index finger on her lips. Kanata and Ako had fun watching her. So had Subaru. Until he heard some more of the gossip. This time some teens noticed the group.

Girl.1: "Ne, ne. Isn't that Subaru. From the M5?"

Girl.2: "Don't be stupid. This girl called him 'Daddy'. It can't be Subaru!"

Girl.1: "I'm sure he is! Look at him."

Girl.2: "Well, if one look ."

Girl.1: "See, I told ya'!"

Girl.2: "Ok, so who is this girl then?"

Girl.3: "Nijino Yume. Don't you know her?"

Girl.1: "I know! She's from SS5,right? I watched Mahiru on the TV this morning. Are you going to the MixUp?"

Girl.3: "Of course I am."

Girl.1: "Me too."

Girl.2: "Then me too. But what was this Daddy thing before?"

Girl.3: "Who cares? Maybe they are just playing with the littles."

Girl.1: "What a relief. To be honest I have a small crush on Subaru. I don't want him to be with someone else!"

Girl.2: "You and your fantasies! He's an idol it's impossible!"

Girl.3: "I think they look cute

together."

Girl.2: "Huh?!"

Girl.3: "I mean Yume and Subaru!"

Girl.2: "Oh…"

Girl.3: "If it was for Yume I wouldn't mind her taking Subaru away."

Girl.2: "I totally understand that!"

Girl.1: "Yeah. I guess you're right. Come on. Let's go."

Subaru sight with relief. There will be no scandal. But seriously 'take him away'? It's not like he was their anyway. He doesn't need their permission to date Yume….or...anyone...else...not…especially... Yume. Thinking about the conversation he just heard Subaru hasn't noticed Kanata and Ako staring at him really hard. They also heard what the girls were talking about (let's skip the fact that they got totally ignored what was quite irritating.)

"What are you grinning for? Don't get some weird ideas." Ako said and Kanata smirked at him. "The great idol Subaru doesn't have time for romance, right?" Subaru blushed. "It's none of your business!" 'It's my choice what I have time for.'

Luckily for some and Unluckily for the others Yume hadn't heard the conversation. Neither between the girls nor her friends. She was too busy taking care of the girls. Suddenly the phones of all four idols rang one after another. As they checked their phones people began to gather few meters away from them. The mail they got was from a popular idol site 'Idoly'. Originally the site was called Idol's Melody but as it got popular the name changed or actually leveled-up. Most of the posts there are gossip or information on popular idols. It was good to know what others were posting about you so most of the pupils in the Four Star Academy had an account.

The mail they got was a new post having them as the main event. Someone noticed the group on the streets and posted their current location. The gathering people where presumably their fans. "It looks like we got a problem." Ako said putting her phone back into her bag. The group nodded."We should get out of here." But where to. They had no place nearby to go. Fortunately, Yume thought of something. "My parents ' bakery is close-by. We can hide there and have a cake at the same time." she suggested happily. (They're always so lucky, aren't they)

After that Yume turned to the girls. "Are you coming with us?" Nico was about to say something what seemed to be a very loud 'yes' but Coco spoke up before the other girl had chance to. "No. We have to go home. Mama will be worry if we will be out for too long."

As she heard that Nico seemed very disappointed. She was looking forward to the cake. Yume noticed this. "Nico, Coco. I promise next time I'll invite you two for a tea party. Of course, the cake will be there to." The short haired girl jumped happily. "Yume, you're the best!" The said girl smiled proudly. "Really? Hehe. You're making me blushed." After a moment of looking at Yume's grin, Ako decided to stop it. Her face at that moment was just too strange to look at."Yume, you aren't trying to bribe your fans, are you?" The blonde haired girl pouted turning to her friend. "How rude! I'm being nice, NICE!" She shouted, of course shouted.

"As I thought, it's Yume! I would recognize her everywhere! She's the best." That's it, they totally got exposed. Yume quickly turned back to the girls. "Ok then, we'll be going." Then she took off. Ako, Subaru and Kanata followed her and their fans followed them. Coco and Nico waved after the group. "Bye bye."

》The bakery《

"Mama! Papa! I'm back! I brought some friends." Yume called entering the bakery. She and the rest stood in the entry and waited for the owners. Subaru kept murmuring something. "Subaru, something's wrong?" The girl asked. Subaru shook his head still looking down. "Not really, but still, the name of this place seems familiar. 'Rainbow Confectionery'." He then looked up and turned to Kanata. "Don't you think so?" The said boy looked confused but kept thinking and wondering. "Now that you said it. Maybe."

"Yume, is that you?!" Someone called from the kitchen. "Yes, mom!"

"I'm coming." The women said leaving the kitchen and entering the room. She greeted the group with a smile. "Welcome home, honey." Yume ran up to her mom and hugged her. The women saw over Yume's shoulder the orange-haired girl whom she has met before. "Ako!Right?Long time no see."

"Yes ma'am. Long time. Thank you for having me." Ako smiled. Subaru watched the women. He could swear he saw her before. If he was right she was….As Yume was about to introduce the boys to her mother Subaru finally remember. "Kyoko!" he called. Yume and Ako were shocked. 'Did he just call my mom by her name?' Yume wondered. Kanata as he too remembered wasn't shocked. Kyoko wasn't either. She smiled at the boy. "Welcome to our bakery." She and Masaru who was joining her said at the same time. Yume was even more confused. "Mama, Papa. You know Subaru?" she asked. They turned to their daughter. "Of course. Their manager is ordering from our bakery every time. They all are busy over there so sometimes we have to deliver the cakes and cookies ourselves. But lately they stopped." She then turned to Subaru and asked. "Why is that?"

"It's not like we don't like them anymore. We don't really have time. It's mostly your daughter's fault. We're preparing for a MixUp. Even today. Just until now we were hanging the posters. But we got chased by our fans and end up here."

"It sounds like a rough day. I know! Why don't you have a cake now." Masaru suggested then turned to his wife smiling. "I'm sure Kyoko will make us some tea."

"Of course I'll!" She answered smiling back.

Even though everything seemed clarified Yume needed some time to rethink. Subaru knew her parents and was calling them by their names. Seriously he was rude to like everyone. Well, they don't seem to mind so it's ok. This situation seemed like a joke. Such coincidences also happen. Yume kept thinking until she heard her mother's voice again. "Well, let's go up to the living room then. I'll close the store for the ti-" She didn't even make it to the door as it opened. Koharu and Asahi entered the store. "Ohayo, Auntie." Koharu greeted.

"Ohayo Koharu, you too, Asahi."

"Kyoko! You look good as ever!"

"Ara. It's a honor to hear it from you." Kyoko smiled. "But what are you two doing here?"

"We saw Yume and the rest running down the street a while ago. They passed Asahi and me and haven't even realised it was us. We got curious and followed them until now." As you can see Koharu wasn't really surprised with Asahi calling Kyoko by her name. While following the group Asahi saw them entering the bakery and instantly reminded himself of the god - like sweets Kyoko and Masaru make. Then Koharu told him about them being Yume's parents. (Don't know what to do? Let's just connect everyone with each other!)

"Well, it looks like we have two more guests. Masaru take them up and I'll make the tea and bring the cake." Kyoko said smiling. As the rest went up she entered the kitchen and began preparing the tea. The chance to meet her daughter's friends doesn't appear often. She was very excited. To thing that her daughter was friends with the popular unit M4, well now M5. (Kyoko didn't have the opportunity to meet the new member yet.) Those small things cause Kyoko to realize that her daughter is too, an idol. And she is becoming greater and brighter every day. She still could remember her little girl trying her best in the Volleyball sound of the kettle brought her back from her thoughts. She had 6 teenagers and one big baby waiting mostly for the cake upstairs. She needed to hurry.

"Ah, what a cute living room! And the sofa is soo soft." Ako complemented jumping up and down in her seat. Masaru smiled at her. "Yume chose it. When she was little we went shopping looking for a new sofa. Yume took a liking to the first one she saw. Unfortunately, it was also the most expensive one. My wife couldn't say no to Yume so in the end we brought it. Well, she still can't. Yume said she is leaving home to become an idol and what she just agreed." he faked-cried at the end. "But, she's doing her best so I have no choice but to support her." Masaru smiled at her daughter. "She really is! Sometime even too much." Ako added staring at the girl. Nobody had to think twice. It was obvious she meant Yume's night 'walks'. Maybe not for Kanata and Asahi and obviously not for Masaru.

"That's not good, Yume!" Kyoko said entering the room. "It's ok to give your best but never push yourself too much. It's bad for the health." she added while serving out the tea - cups. "You're right, mom. I'll be careful. Luckily, I got great friends who are caring for me."

"I'll bring now the cake for those great friends of yours." Kyoko said as she was about to leave the room. She was stopped by her daughter. "Could you bring some cupcakes that I could take for Laura, Mahiru, Nozomu and Aki?" Kyoko turned around and smiled. "Of course."

》Time skip《

"Indeed, last time she made us play the S4. Can you imagine how awkward it was when her mother went in." Ako told the group about the event while taking a slip of her tea. "Ako, just call me by my name. Kyoko is fine."

"Yes, Kyoko." she answered blushing.

"Auntie, have you showed them the album?" Koharu asked which caused Kyoko to turn to her. "Yeah, we did. Want to see them again?"

"I do!"

"We don't have time for this!" Yume cut in. "We still have like 100 posters left and I am sure you and Asahi are not done with the costumes."

"Actually, we are done." Asahi informed her.

"Then help us!" Subaru scolded both Asahi and Koharu. After that he turned to Kanata and Ako. "You too! You weren't doing anything useful today!"

Still laughing Yume turned from Subaru to her parents. "It looks like we'll be going."

"Of course, honey. Do your best. We'll surely be watching you from the audience." Masaru smiled. Then Kyoko took a bag from beside her seat and handed it over to Yume. "Here are the cupcakes. I hope they'll like it."

"I'm sure they will." Yume said hugging her mother. Then her father. She took the bag and called for the rest. It was the time for work.

》At the Academy《

The girls already separated from the boys and were on their way to the dorms. "It was a long day, wasn't it?" Yume said stretching. "Absolutely, first thing I'm going to do after I enter the room is taking a bath." Ako agreed. She looked really tired. "Really? I wanted to go jogging." Koharu chuckled. "Yume, you still got energy for that?"

"Of course, I do. Wanna join me?"

"I'm out." Ako said straight.

"Sorry, Yume. I'm too tired. It's too late for this."

"But…"

"Let's just return to the room and I'll show you the costumes."

"Ok.."

Ako, Yume and Koharu entered the building and went upstairs. Ako went to her room and Yume and Koharu to their. It was a long day but it wasn't over yet. The girls had to discuss the costume matter and Laura send them a piece of the song. Both songs. Now it was time for Ako and Kanata to start working. So many things to do and they had classes tomorrow which meant less time.

One week until the MixUp.


	10. Chapter 10

Took three months to write but it's still short :( I hate exams... Hope u will like it

Disclaimer ( I always forget to do it) : Don't own Aikatsu Stars. Luckily I own Ali

They worked really hard for the whole week. They went through sweat, blood and tears. Literally, Yume cut her finger with a paper and Laura's goldfish died.

Well, it's time. Saturday morning. 7 o'clock. 8 more hours. (I forgot when the Aikatsu was supposed to start. I think I never mentioned it so let's say at 15:00) Everything was done. Yume ,and surely the others too, was able to repeat every move of the dance even while being asleep. The dance itself was awesome. It fits perfectly to the music. The dresses too. Koharu and Asahi did a great job. And thanks to Mahiru and Aki all tickets were sold out. Yume couldn't help. She was soo~ excited. Everyone was. For example, Koharu was humming one of the songs since she got up.

Speaking of Koharu. She went out like 30 minutes ago and still hasn't come back. Of course, Yume was worried. They were supposed to be at the gate around 9 o'clock to meet with the girls and head out. For the first time they were late because of Koharu and not Yume.

On the way Yume couldn't help but grin. Surly, it wasn't her first time singing and performing with the girls but doing those as a team wasn't the same. Now her mistake wasn't only hers. It would affect them all. She had to work even harder. That's what made her so excited. Good that she had someone who would stop her if she went to far. (What surely will happen)

Yume stood on the stage. The song just ended and boys were to enter the stage any second. Their new song "Seishun Countdown" (which I borrowed from High School Star Musical) was welcomed very warmly by the fans. Well, "Make it" (which is originally from Pripara) wasn't any worse. Now, the last song. The first MixUp. Their first time singing with boys. Yume didn't know why but she could feel her own heartbeat. It was getting louder and louder. She was excited. But why? What was it that made her feel this way?

Yume turned around. Away from the fans. She was looking at the back of the stage. Shortly after she did the boys showed up. Subaru moved to the front of the stage to make a speech. It was also the position where Yume ended after finishing "Make it". So now both of them were standing at the front. Before speaking to the fans Subaru quickly turned to Yume. "Ready?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "I've always been ready!" Subaru smiled at her warmly at the same time one could see that he was -same as Yume- very excited.

"Today is our first time performing together. It's also the first time in Four Star Academy's history that a male group and female group will be performing together. I don't know how about you guys but I'm really looking forward to this. So, please listen "Heartbeat".(not mine. Owned by lol)

While singing "Make it" nothing bad happened so Yume hoped it would stay like that until the end of the last song. Of course, she had no problems with the triple rainbow of hers for some time now and surely she got it under control. It even changed to those pretty rainbow coloured stars but she would like none of them to happen. It would be the worst to stand out like that. Then again, she has no word in it.

They just sang the refrain for the second time. The song was almost ending. The boys were moving now to the back and girls from the back to the front. Now comes Yume's solo and the refrain last time. She almost got through it. Yeah, almost. Like I said now comes her solo.

"Yume wo yume no mama de nante owarasenai  
Deatta hi kara hajimatta n da hontou no watashi no SUTOORII"

She sang. And of course. Her power appeared. Luckily, not the rainbows. The rainbow coloured stars appeared on the stage. Well, it wasn't a surprise for the rest so they just sang on. It got harder as they started the refrain. "Can you feel? Can you feel? Can you feel my heartbeat?

Saikou no SUTEEJI issho ni yukou  
Tainai BPM kodou kasane zutto dance with you" The stars began to move around the stage faster and faster. Unlike the boys who were in the back, the girls had a small problem. The stars started to gather some inches above Yume. It became a big ball of light. Some of the stars hit Laura and Mahiru on the way. On the stage they were the nearest persons to Yume but Ako and Koharu didn't make it untouched. Well, it seemed like they got hit by the stars but actually they felt no pain. Being little confused and disoriented but they still kept singing. Yume did too. She was really worried about the situation but she had to make it through. The last part of the refrain came.

"Can you feel? Can you feel? Can you feel  
my heartbeat?

Saikou no FURENZU kimi ga iru nara  
Donna tooi yume mo oikakete yukeru yo  
Mirai wo matte nante irarenai desho  
Hibikaseyou Heartbeat"

The song was about to and and the ball of light that was above Yume moved down as if into her making her glow like a sun. It lasted like that for a moment then the light slowly faded away.

Everyone were in shock. The fans, the girls, the whole M5 and Yume herself. Now she did it. She completely ruined the MixUp. Or so she thought.

Suddenly everything was filled with the sound of applause. Luckily, the fans liked the performance.

Before leaving the stage Mahiru said some final words. "Everyone! We're really happy you came. It means a lot to see that so many people support us. I really hope you liked the performance and we will be happy to see you around next time."

Previously, it was Yume who was supposed to held the speech but seeing her being still a little dizzy after what had happened Mahiru took her place and covered up. Fortunately, short after they left the stage Yume got better and returned to her usual cheerful self.

Girls went back to their dressing-room to gather their things. Just as their entered their phones rang one after another. Their Aikatsu was at the top. Or Yume was. Everyone was commenting on the strange event. Most of them were positive like

-new power? 3-

-so beautiful!-

or

-How did she do that!? Yume really is special-

But the comments weren't just about

Yume. Because of her many people got interested in SS5 and actually took liking to the other girls. How sad that the boys got almost completely ignored. (Not for long ;) )

Even while reading all those comments Yume couldn't help but feel guilty. She stood in front of the girls and bowed formally. "Girls! I'm really sorry for what happened! I really didn't mean to do that." she said. Mahiru, Laura, Ako and Koharu just laughed. "What are you so worried about?" Laura asked smiling. The blonde still bowing looked up a little. Her eyes jumping from one girl to the other finally stopping at Koharu who just spoke up smiling. "Don't worry Yume. It's not your fault. Everything turned out well so just forget it."

Yume smiled at her friend. She quickly bowed again and straightened up. As she did the sweater wrapped around her shoulders fell down revealing them, her arms and something else.

The moment the sweater fell the girls froze in shock. On her arm, there was a star shaped tattoo like thing. It was rainbow coloured. As it was glowing brightly and intensively Yume of course noticed the star herself. First after she noticed it, the star started to burn. In pain, Yume covered her arm and kneeled down but the feeling of fire on her right arm wouldn't stop. Not after a minute nor after two. Laura brought a wet towel and tried to cover the burning place. No effect. Each second the pain was becoming greater and greater until Yume couldn't handle the pain. Her face became red. She laid herself on the floor and decided to stop holding back her voice. As the greatest pain came, she let out a loud scream. Then it stopped. The pain was gone. The star was no more shining. No one dared to say something. Instead girls neared Yume and helped her up. The blonde, with no more energy left, stucked to the girls tightly.

Suddenly the doors to the room slamed open and the boys entered. "What happened here!?" Subaru shouted as he heared the scream. Non of the girls moved. Mahiru looked at Subaru worried. "W-We don't know…" Subaru looked confused. Then he spotted Yume who, with the help of Laura and Ako, was trying to take a seat. Then he saw her arm. "What is that thing on your arm?" he asked anxious.


	11. Chapter 11

The boys still stood in the doorway. They weren't sure if they should enter the room or wait for the girls outside. At least four of them. Subaru was too furious to care. He dashed over to Yume who was sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. He sat right beside her to have a better look. "What is this !?" he asked again looking at the girl's arm. Yume looked at him angry. "I DON'T KNOW! It's not like i did it to myself ! At least not intentionally." She yelled surprising the group.

Even Subaru moved away a little to give the girl some space. Yume then looked at the rest. Laura and Ako were standing near the couch while Mahiru and Koharu with the boys. All were looking at Yume with shock all over their faces. That's when she noticed her own action. She quickly turned to Subaru worried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell." She apologised.

Subaru looked at her softly and smiled. That was her favourite smile of them all. The caring one. But she also loves the one he makes while singing. And his smirk is lovely too. Ok back to the topic.

Subaru turned to Laura and asked her and the rest to leave the room for some time. He knew this topic wasn't easy for the blonde haired girl. Confused, Laura asked. "Why? Can't we stay?"

"Not really." Subaru answered. He wasn't sure how to explain the cause.

"Why? Is there something we shouldn't know?" The conversation between Laura and him kept going."Kinda. It's something that I know and you don't."

"About what?"

"Her power."

Laura was sure this wasn't true but she decided not to argue with the stubborn boy as she knew he wouldn't give up. She was also sure that the real reason for them to leave was so that Subaru could stay with Yume alone."Wha-...you know what. Ok." Laura turned to Yume. "But I expect you to tell us everything later." She said leaving the room. The rest of the group followed her leaving Yume and Subaru alone. "Jealous?" Subaru shouted after Laura. "Don't worry I won't seal your precious friend, probably that is-" In that moment the door closed with a slam. As it did Yume turned to Subaru suspicious. "What is it that you know?" Subaru just smiled. "There has to be something, right? So care to tell me what happened here?"

As Yume was explaining the strange accident she was closely watching Subaru. His expression was slowly changing from shocked to worried and from worried to shocked. Finally, the blonde girl was done with the story. Subaru took her hand and looked up to her arm. He touched the star shaped rainbow coloured thing and asked. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore." Yume answered looking the other way letting the boy examine the mark.

"Jeez. This really looks like a tattoo." Subaru said causing Yume to roll her eyes. She was waiting for a statement she hasn't heard yet.

"So? Did you came up with something?" 'Something new' she meant. Subaru let go of her arm and sat deeper in the sofa. "Well, from what you said I can be sure it's because of your emotions running wild. But I'm afraid that's all I can help you with. We should talk to principal Moroboshi."

"Thank you Subaru, I'll go see him right after we are back to the academy. Now I have to explain everything to the rest." Yume said sighing.

"I'll do it for you on the way back. You guys come with us anyway. You should try and rest a little.

The way back seemed to be longer than it actually was. The endless questions from both boys and girls were driving Subaru crazy. Mostly because he couldn't answer them all. But the most annoying thing of all was that Yume just fell asleep. It was Subaru who told her to rest but he couldn't believe she just fell asleep not caring at all.

As they arrived at the academy they headed directly to Mr. Moroboshi's office. Of course directly after waking Yume up which took like forever because she was dead tired after what has happened. Subaru knocked at the door and together with Yume entered the room while the rest stayed behind. Mr. Moroboshi seemed to be informed of the event but unfortunately he couldn't answer the questions the two idols had. The situation was new also for him.

Only thing they could do now was to came up with something on their own or to wait.

The girls parted with the boys and vanished in their rooms. The following night was rather normal for Yume. Beside worrying a little become falling asleep she slept relaxed there were no more problems. ….Yume had a good sleep….

The morning came and the rumours in the girl's dorm wouldn't stop. Everyone were talking about the strange screams that could be heard early in the morning. No one knew which room where the screams from but everyone was sure as bad as they were described the girl must have been in the worst pain.

But rumours are rumours so Yume decided to ignore them. She was sure she wasn't the one screaming. Even though her star was still on it's place on her arm she felt no pain. Instead she and Koharu got ready and left for the classes.

Yume got to her class but instead of Laura waiting for her there was Mahiru leaning against the entrance. The girl noticed Yume and run up to her right after. "What did you do to me !?" she asked kinda shocked. Yume looked at her confused but Mahiru was already bending down to lower her tights revealing the area right above her knee. There Yume saw a star shaped magenta coloured mark. "Oh no…."

It's short but it's there...I promise I'll try harder...


	12. Chapter 12

During the lunch break, the girls met outside. While eating they learned that the one screaming that night was Mahiru as she had to go through the same pain as Yume. Wondering why Mahiru got a star too all of them agreed that it had something to do with Yume.

Koharu had the idea that Yume could have accidentally transferred a part of her power into Mahiru but there was no way to verify this hypothesis. However, if Koharu was right this meant the same could happen to others.

"Look, when we sing our aura gets activated, so during the stage, it must have been Yumes aura that transferred the power." Koharu tried to explain as the girls were exchanging their ideas.

"But it's not the first time we performed with Yume and something like that never happened before!" Laura protested. Surely not everything could have been blamed on Yume.

Koharu fought back "Maybe her power materialized more than it should? Yume you were saying something about being really excited about this show." She turned to Yume waiting for an answer but instead Mahiru spoke up.

"When did it became a canon that this has to do with her emotional state?" As good as the question was Mahiru got quickly shut up by Laura who said: "Subaru said that and he is always right. Now back to Yume."

The girls were about to fight/start the discussion again but Yume interrupted them. "You say it's my aura that got transferred, leaving aside the fact that we can't be sure if that's what happened, why is Mahiru's star magenta colored?" Laura and Koharu looked at each other thinking. Then it hit them. "It mixed." They said at the same time.

"What is it that mixed?" A voice from behind Yume said. The girls looked over at the person to see a group of boys. "So? What is it that mixed?" Asahi repeated?

"Nice timing! We are talking about Yume and Mahiru. We think that their auras might have mixed inside Mahiru." Laura explained getting a cold stare from Koharu. 'So now you believe my theory' she thought.

"Why is Mahiru involved now?" Aki asked placing himself beside the girl. Mahiru turned to look at him. "Cause now I have a shiny star tattooed on my skin too." She said pointing at the area above her knee.

The group became silent for a moment as if progressing the said. Then Mahiru looked at Aki again this time actually noticing him and the boys beside him. "What are you even doing here?" She asked.

"We came to check on Yume because someone was really worried." Aki started. "But instead we hear this. Was it bad?" He looked at Mahiru with a little pitiful expression.

"Yes, it was. I don't want to go through this ever again." As Mahiru said that he expected her brother to jump at her giving her a hug and saying some embarrassing stuff but instead he was standing there staring at Koharu with "I hope this won't happen to Koharu" all over his face. To be honest Mahiru could get used to this. Now she only had to find a way to get her sister off of her shoulders.

Aki noticed Mahiru looking at Asahi and Koharu being deep in her thoughts. He grinned and teased. "Mahiru are lonely not becoming any attention from your brother?" He then hugged the girl like Asahi does. "Don't worry I'll be taking care of you now!"

Mahiru blushed. "What taking care! I'm not a dog." He tried to push Aki away but he was holding onto her and not letting go while still joking around.

During the scene, the whole group was looking at them. The atmosphere was similar to 'What and When?' Only Laura was standing with a wide smile grinning with Nozomu close by looking at her smiling a little.

As adorable as the situation was it also ended pretty quickly thanks to the 'Don't care about male idols' who reported the group of boys being in the girl's division. As cruel as it may sound it was quite amusing for all females to see Tsubasa-sempai chasing M5 around not listening to their excuses.

It's short but the next chapter is coming right after! Hope you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

A whole week passed. And one must say it was a week full of surprises. Surprises one could expect.

Crying, worrying and thinking was what SS5 had been doing since the Aikatsu. Now also Ako and Koharu had stars on them. Ako had a green one at the back of her shoulder and Koharu's was purple and placed around her collar bone.

More stars equal more troubles so Mr. Moroboshi decided to ask his sister for help. Hotaru visited all four of them and stayed for a few days. "To be honest it's the first time I met with something like this but from what you told me I think that what you came up with might be the closest to the truth. For now, you should try to use the aura you got from Yume until it's completely gone. As for Yume, she should try to use the overproduced aura that still may be in her body. But you need to warn them, if too much aura will leave their body at once they might faint and have permanent voice and balance damages. Thai aura might also materialize again. It's likely to materialize as what girls want it to be." That's all Hotaru told her brother, the great and scary president Moroboshi, before leaving the girls in his care.

As he was told to he explained the situation to the girls. Their plan was to do as many Aikatsus as they could in a short time to see if the stars would disappear. (But it would be boring so Yuri-sempai came to rescue us all) She gave the girl an amazing idea. Instead of going on doing many small practically pointless Aikatsus she came up with a contest. Not a real battle but a friendly contest within the group. The girl seemed to like the idea more than just a little.

Current situation:

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO!" Laura shouted in the direction of her best friends.

Koharu tried to speak up a little timed but was cut by Laura who shouted again with tears in her eyes. "OF COURSE I WANT TO BE A PART OF THE COMPETITION BUT LIKE THAT IT LOOKS LIKE I'M A PART OF IT BECAUSE YOU PITY ME...I don't have a star like you and it's true it might be better for me this way but I feel left out and I-I just feel like I don't fit in anymore."

Without looking at her friend she stormed off from the group. The feelings she had been keeping inside exploded. It looked like she was blaming her friends for something she should not even want to happen.

While running she spotted Nozomu passing right beside her but she was not in the mood for any of his comforting words. She just wanted to hide in her bedroom until those stupid stars would disappear and she could fit in again.

She must have fallen asleep because when she lifted her head up from her pillow the sun outside was already setting. She got up from her bed with the purpose of taking a bath but instead tripped over something and fell on the floor. She got up again and turned around. This something she tripped over was Yume sleeping on her floor in her bedroom. "How the hell did you enter?!" Laura yelled waking Yume up. The blonde got up from the floor yawning. "I noticed the window was open so I climbed the tree and came inside. You were asleep so I decided to wait. I guess I fell asleep myself." She explained.

Laura had to think a little about what the girl in front of her said. She should be more surprised but she knew Yume long enough so she just shook it off. She still was in a pretty bad mood. "Yume, please, leave for now. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now." Laura opened the door to her room and turned around to look at her friend. As she did she faced Yume standing in the middle of the room with a very serious expression."We will wait for you, Laura."

The said girl looked at the floor. "And what if my star will never come out?" She asked a little ashamed. Yume replied instantly. "Then we won't perform. The contest will never take place we will cover the stars until they disappear. We are a team, Laura. And to be honest I know exactly what you feel" Now Yume was standing beside Laura with one hand on her shoulder."Not so long ago I was the same as you are now….Insecure…."

Laura smiled a little and look at the girl next to her. Laura never needed long to get herself together. With determination all over her face, she said."Give me a week. I know it will happen."

The very same night Laura got her blue star above her hip. The girls officially announced the contest in Mrs. Mitsubishi's show. Automatically a wave of people claiming to have a star of their own his the Four Star Academy as the prize set by Mrs. Mitsubishi was a week in her private villa.

Of course, all of the statements were false but the real trouble started when all the way from Germany came Aki's sister, Olivia with a bright green star at the back of her shoulder.

Hope u like it!


	14. Chapter 14

It was a normal day at the four-star academy. Ako was taking a walk around the school. As she was nearing the boy's division she heard someone talking in a loud voice. Although only one person was speaking. Quietly she moved closer. As she did she saw Aki talking on the phone. As curious as she was Ako decided to not eavesdrop. On her way back she was thinking about the few words she managed to hear. 'Olivia','Star' and 'Coming' stuck in her head for a while but were forgotten eventually.

She had more important things to do as the first performance was in three days. The rules of the competition were pretty easy. Girls had to collect votes until their stars disappeared. The one with the most votes wins the prize. It was the truth that this power came originally from Yume but Ako was not going to give up a week with Kanata in a villa as she could take one person with her. Over time she and Kanata grew closer and she could imagine herself with him for the rest of her life. She couldn't be happier with anybody else. For many, it might sound stupid and silly as the girl was still very young but she was very sure her feelings were true and would last forever. It was not a stupid crush like the one she had on Subaru but a true feeling of love.

At that time she didn't know the trouble the very next day would give her.

Ako was working on her song for the competition until very late so the next day she got up rather late. Thank God, it was a Sunday. She probably would sleep a little longer but the noise outside the dorm woke her up. She got out of bed and got ready pretty quickly. Leaving the dorm the first thing she saw outside was a group of people. Laura, Yume, Koharu and Mahiru were there. Then she spotted a rather angry Aki and two girls that she has never seen before.

"Nein, I told you to stay back in Germany." Aki yelled at the blond girl. Ako stepped a little closer and whispered to Mahiru as Aki argued with the girl. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I think that's Aki's sister, Olivia. She came from Germany to participate in the competition." At that point, Mahiru was secretly pointing at the girl's shoulder. "See? The star." There was a bright green star the color was exactly the same as Ako's. "And this is that girls friend I think. Heidi." She said now pointing at the pale and little red-haired girl. "Does she have a star too? " All asked casually and Mahiru shook her head.

"I don't care what you are up to but I won't let you do it. You've caused enough harm back at home!" Aki yelled and was about to go when a voice came from behind him. "Aki! What are you yelling for?" It was Subaru together with the rest of M5. "What are you doing here?" Aki asked as he did not tell anyone where he was going this morning. Subaru came up the angry boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Yume texted me and told me that something is going on over here." He said waving at the girl. Time waved back smiling then went back to the conversation she was having with Laura and Koharu. "So what's going on?"

Aki sighed "This stupid sister of mine came to Japan claiming she has a star of her own." The look on Subaru's face drooped the same second he heard it. First, then he noticed Olivia. He quickly turned back to Aki and whispered. "Her star is fake right. We will take care of it. I will just warn the girls about her."

Subaru quickly ran up to Yume and pulled her closer. "I will text you later but for now keep a distance from this two." He said looking at Olivia and Heidi. Then he went back to his group and the boys were ready to leave when Olivia suddenly run up to Kanata and trapped his hand. She smirked. "You are Kanata, right? You are quite my type. I decided that you are my boyfriend from know." Then she pulled closer to his maybe kiss him. We will never know as she landed two meters away from Kanata right on the ground. From her position, she could see the look on Kanata's face. He was disgusted. "Ako!" he called. Ako immediately rushed to him still in shock from what happened. Kanata grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. "Look carefully, this is my one and only girlfriend. Try touching me again she will scratch this plastic face of yours, try touching her and I will make you suffer." He then turned around to Aki and asked." Was that too much?" Aki shook his head and said, "I can't stand her myself." Before leaving Kanata gave Ako a quick kiss on the cheek. The girls went inside. Each of them thinking about what has happened.

Meanwhile, Olivia was sitting on the ground laughing. "This stupid girl, you won't keep him from me. I always get what I want and I want him. HEIDI! Help me up!" She screamed and was immediately pulled up the petite girl.

Boys arrived at their dorm. They had a long discussion about what to do with Aki's sister. If you think that it was too much to take a 14 years old so serious then you are wrong. Olivia was spoiled when she was younger and as a result, she claims everything she wants for herself. Back in germany, she would do anything to get what she wants. People who were in her way would end up beaten or mentally broken. She never got caught for it as she had people for the "dirty work". In the worst case, she would frame someone else. For Aki Olivia crossed the line when she caused a girl to commit suicide. Originally Ali had never had any friends because of his sister but that time he was forever done with her. Then he decided to come back to Japan and finally be free from that monster. And now she was back and about to destroy his freshly started new life.

" Kanata." He said in a low voice. I hope you can protect Ako well cause this is going to be a long war." He said looking at the ground.

Subaru laughed. "Oy Aki, don't underestimate us. We will make sure this unwanted bug will go home crying. Don't forget you also have someone to protect. I'm sure Mahiru will get on her nerve anytime soon." The boy said smirking.

Aki laughed a bit. "You say that but I bet you are dead worried about Yume right now. Your hands are probably shaking just from imagining her mentally broken." Aki meant it as a joke but it really got to Subaru. "Yup, they do. I couldn't bear to never see her smile again." 'I have to protect her...from Olivia….and anyone else who means to harm her.'


	15. Chapter 15

The very next day Subaru woke up pretty early. He went downstairs to find Aki already there. "Morning." he said surprising the boy a little. "Oh, hi there." Aki responded smiling. "Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"Well, I just woke up. I planned to go jogging anyway." Ake smirked. "Were you hoping to meet Yume on the way?" Subaru blushed a little but quickly brushed it off. "Funny, so what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Subaru, their performance is in two days, right? I'll make sure Olivia will be back in Germany by then. Or else someone might fall down the stairs." Then Subaru spoke up. "And that's only in the best case. Look, Aki, I am aware of what she is capable of and I still sometimes wonder how we are even blood related and I just want to tell you that the M5 is here for you."

Aki sighed. "Thanks, Subaru. I guess I'll call my parents first." Subaru smiled. "Tell them I say hi." Then he left. He jogged around a little then near the bridge. He really was hoping to meet Yume. Some time passed and he was ready to give up when he heard a voice nearing him. It indeed was Yume. Sadly she wasn't alone. Laura and Yume noticed Subaru and waved at him. He smiled and waved back. "So how do you like Aki's sister?" He asked crossing the bridge. There was silence for a moment. The three of them already knew what it meant but Yume decided to speak up anyway. "I don't really like her. She was mean to Ako yesterday." She said looking at the ground. "Yes, to be honest, she is much worse than that. I would suggest you two to keep a distance from her as I said yesterday."

Time looked more troubled know. She kept looking at the ground.

"Don't worry. We will get rid of her as soon as possible. Aki is now calling his parents." He said placing his hand on Yume's head and nearing her. "She won't hurt you neither your friends." Subaru kept petting the girl. Laura just stood there and watched. Then Subaru remembered that he was supposed to text Yume last night. So many things happened and he forgot. Instead, he decided to explain everything about Olivia there. With Yume still near him.

After Subaru returned with Aki already waiting for him. He was some talking with his parents. And it turned out that getting rid of Olivia was easier than they thought. It turned out that Olivia's visit to Japan was her last chance. If she would cause any more troubles she would have to return to Germany and attend a school for 'troublemakers'. A school prison for teens to be specific. They also didn't know about the star that Olivia had as the last week of being in Germany Olivia spent by her Aunt. Asked, she admitted that one day Olivia returned home with a tattoo. But she was too scared to tell her sister, Olivia's mother, so she asked the girl to hide it from her parents. Aki told his parents everything what their daughter already managed to do since she came to Japan **yesterday.**

It was enough for them to decide to force her back. They would come to pick her up tomorrow.

This meant they had bear with her only until tomorrow. But they didn't know that the trouble already started.

Suddenly they heard banging at the door. Aki got up to open the door. It was Ako. She was standing there with tears with her eyes. "Can I talk to Kanata?" She asked. Confused and shocked Subaru answered. "Yeah, sure. I will take you upstairs."

Aki stepped back to let Ako in and as he was about to close the door he heard someone calling. It was Mahiru who run out after Ako. "Aki, wait." she yelled. "Where is Ako?"

"She is upstairs talking with Kanata." Aki answered. "Come in, you've run all the way here, right? I will give you something to drink. You can wait for her here." Mahiru smiled at him still a little worried about the other girl. "Thank you."

Kanata was already awake and on his phone when Ako dashed into his room crying. She hugged him and kept crying and sobbing. "Tell me it's not true." She said unable to look into his eyes. "What? Ako, what happened?" Kanata asked as Ako pulled her mobile out. "Today when I woke up…. I got a message from an unknown number. It was this picture…" she said showing Kanata a picture of him and a girl. They were hugging and the girl was kissing Kanata on the cheek. "Tell me. You are not cheating right. This can't be."

Kanata hugged the girl tight to calm her down. "No, of course not. Look, I don't even really know this girl. It's a picture from a photo shooting. It took place a year before we met. Have a little more faith in me, will you? You scared me to death when you came in here crying."

Ako relaxed a bit. "I'm sorry. It's just that...today I had a dream that we broke up so when I saw this picture today…."

"...you run out without changing your pajama t-shirt?" Kanta smirked which caused Ako to blush. "Don't worry I can give you one of my t-shirts." He offered and the girl gladly accepted. Now they were on their way down to calm Mahiru down. Kanata couldn't help but think how it was Olivia who sent Ako this picture. After all, the only people who knew about them dating were their friend and her.

He only hoped to get rid of this girl as soon as possible without her causing any more harm… serious harm.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the day passed peacefully. The boys could relax a bit now that they knew Olivia would be gone the very next day. Still, after their lessons, they decided to check on girls since they also finished their. Sadly, Subaru knew he wouldn't be able to meet Yume there as she and Laura went to meet with Cocoa and Nico for the long-awaited tea party. On the way, he received a message from Asahi. He and Koharu went on a date and the message was simply a photo of him and Koharu having fun. 'Why on earth would he send me that'

As they arrived at the dorm they saw Tsubasa standing with a crying Olivia beside her and Ako some feet away from them. "I never thought you would do something like this Ako." Tsubasa said disappointed. Although Ako was trying to defend herself and explain that it wasn't her, Tsubasa kept expressing her disappointment.

"Tsubasa, I would wait with the judgment if I were you." Nozomu said as he stepped in to separate her and the evil girl. "Now tell me what happened."

"Listen" She started angrily. "I bet you won't believe it because I still don't believe it myself. Ako scratched the new student without a reason." She pointed at Olivia who in each had three scratch marks on her cheek. The girl was talking to herself but loud enough for others to hear."She ruined my face….how am I supposed to performance now?"

At that time Kanata was already with Ako. He looked at Tsubasa and with anger in his time he said: "So you decided to punish Ako without hearing her side of the story?" This took Tsubasa aback "I suppose I should hear her out but it's just her story vs Olivias story and Olivia has a proof."

That when Mahiru opened the door to the dorm. She was listening to the conversation for a while now and she was ready to put Olivia down. "So maybe you would listen to my side of the story then?" She asked. "But first, Tsubasa, when did Olivia come to you informing you of the incident?"

Tsubasa immediately. "15 min ago. We went to get her a plaster and then came to look for Ako."

After hearing that Mahiru was so angry that one could see her face getting red. "You lier!" She yelled at Olivia. "Ako couldn't have hurt you! She was with me 5 min ago. She was changing and getting ready to visit Kanata and return him his t-shirt." Ako just nodded.

Tsubasa turned to Olivia angrily. The girl was looking for Heidi to back her up with some story but the other girl was nowhere to be found. "You are coming with me to Mr. Moroboshi." She said. Then turned to Ako apologized. Olivia tried to use the situation to sneak out but as soon as she took the first steps she bumped into someone causing this person and her to fell down.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" She screamed as she crushed something that was on the ground in anger. It turned out it was Koharus glasses that got smashed. Asahi who was standing right beside them wasn't happy about it. She grabbed the girl with all his might and shook her until she was looking him in the eye. His eyes were talking for him. 'Right now I am capable of making you look worse than those glasses' that's what his expression was saying.

He let go of the girl as Tsubasa came to take her. Then he helped Koharu up. "I'm ok." She said. "I should have a second pair in my room."

As Tsubasa and Olivia were making their way to the office they had to pass by Mahiru who was still in a pretty bad mood. She bumped angrily against Olivias shoulder as the girl was walking. It was strong enough to get a reaction but just enough for Taubasa to not notice. Olivia turned to face Mahiru more furious than before but Mahiru spoke first "You shouldn't have started it with my friends" she whispered. That made Olivia lose it. She raised her hand in order to slap the girl but was stopped by Tsubasa calling her as she noticed Olivias absence.

With Olivia gone they could finally have a break. "She will be gone tomorrow." Subaru said. Just then his phone rang. So did Kanatas and Mahirus and Akis and everyone elses. It was Idoly the app for idols. "Great Idol Yume Nijino almost hit by a car right before the contest" that's what it said. They read and couldn't believe it. Then the doors to the dorm opened again Koharu and Asahi came back. "Have you seen it? Apparently, it happened half an hour ago" Koharu said.

The others started a discussion on this matter but Subaru wasn't listening. Instead, he just kept reading. The article stated that someone in the crowd pushed Yume into the street as she and Laura were waiting at the ample for the light to turn green. There was even a pictured posted. One of the fans noticed Yume and wanted to take a secret selfie. On this photo, one can see the hands of the culprit. Also, Subaru noticed a small detail in the photo. This person had a ring on their middle finger on the right hand. A ring Subaru was sure he saw before. But where?

Anyway, luckily Laura was standing pretty close to Yume so the girl managed to grab her. Laura reacted pretty quick and pulled Yume to herself and from the street just a milliseconds before the car.

Subaru was pulled back from his thoughts by a song. One of M5 songs. He looked to the direction of that sound and saw Yume and Laura only a few meters away. "Oh, my phone is ringing" Yume said. Then he noticed Koharu standing with a phone place to her ear. 'She is probably calling her' he thought. When Koharu noticed the girl she immediately rushed to them with Mahiru and Ako following her. They were sick worried for the girl.

Many questions followed and Subaru as just standing there watching the girl. He deeply desired to go the and just hug her. Keep hugging her and wipe away the tears that did not appear on her face as Yume was answering the questions smiling and shrugging off the topic.

A little calmed the girl gave Yume some space. That's when Subarus body moved on its own. He slowly neared the girl and took her hand gently. "Wanna go for a jog later?" He asked. One could bear Laura in the background screaming that Yume was almost hit by a car and Subaru was asking her to jog but Yume just looked at him and smiled slightly. She knew they were not going to be jogging and that was perfectly fine with her. She needed to let these emotions out of her. "Sure" she answered.


	17. Chapter 17

I think I overdid it ? Sorry

Subaru sighed as he was sitting under that tree and waiting for Yume. His heart was beating really fast as he thought about something happening to her again. Some time ago an hour or two he solved the mystery about the person who pushed Yume back then and he was wondering how to tell the girl.

Subaru knew he saw the ring from the picture somewhere before but just couldn't remember where. Then he asked Aki for help who also seemed to recognize it. It was the ring Olivia got for her 10th birthday but never wore it. He remembered exactly as the ring was made especially for her. Such a brat.

Believable enough, it wasn't possible as Olivia was with them back then. So who had her ring?

"If I remember correctly Heidi had it last time I saw her. I think Olivia gave it to her." said the voice on the other side of the phone. Aki smiled and sight at the same time. "By the way, mom will you be taking Heidi with you tomorrow?"

"Yes, her parents won't let her stay in Japan without Olivia"

"Ok, thanks mom, see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

The women hung up and Aki turned to Subaru. "Well, there you have it. What will you do now?" Subaru looked at the ground for a bit then got up and made his way upstairs. "I'll go jogging with Yume" he smiled. But the smiled faded right away. He knew he will have a long talk with the girl.

"Subaru" he heard her calling his name. His heart skipped a bit. He turned his head, smiled gently and waved his hand at her.

"Sorry, I'm late." she said as she sat under the tree right beside him. "At least one of us is actually jogging." He said. "So what happened?"

"Nothing much. I met Heidi on the way here. She asked me how I was." Hearing this Subaru got his guard up immediately. He reminded silent for a moment thinking for a way to inform her. "Yume, you see." He started reaching for the girls hand. "Olivia is leaving tomorrow and so is Heidi. So you don't have to be scared regardless of what I'm going to tell you now." Yume nodded in response. "This person that pushed you today was….Heidi." It did take Yume by surprise. The girl had no reason to do that however she was not going to question Subaru. He had no reason to lie either.

Tears rolled down Yumes cheeks. Her emotions finally released. "Why? Why would she do that?" She cried. Subaru had an unpleasant expression on his face. He hated to see her cry. To comfort her he liked his fingers with hers and hugged her tight with his other arm. "It's ok, you can cry for now. But remember you dot have to be scared tomorrow that will be gone." Yume nodded through the tears. She neared Subaru even more and leaned her head against his chest seeking for his warmth. "Thank you, Subaru. You are always there for me. You are my precious friend."

That was the word he never wanted to hear from her and at the same time the word he heard too often. It always gives him this unpleasant feeling. But now she was there. Crying in his arms. "Don't call me that" he sad not really showing any emotions. Time couldn't believe what she heard. Her eyes opened wide with shock all over her face. She tried to pull away to look Subaru in the eyes but he wouldn't let her. What he said made her cry more than she cried about the accident. "Why? Why are you saying this?" He just pulled her closer? "Stop torturing me already will you? I already admitted it so just stop pushing me away." Yume tried to look up to see his face. "Subaru?" she whispered. She could sense his frustration and determination. He had loosened his grip a bit and Yume looked up. Their faces were maybe an inch away. "I love you" Subaru whispered at the edge of letting his tears out. "I never want to see you get hurt"

Yume just kept listening hypnotized by his eyes. The only thing she wanted was to stay like this a little longer. Listening to his voice. "I want to protect you. Hold you. Be with you every second. Protect you." He whispered the last part as his lips brushed against Yumes. It wasn't a real kiss just a slight touch. It didn't make Yume uncomfortable at all. She kept looking at Subaru who now had a little blush on his face. 'Ah, so that's what it was. I love him' she thought leaning forward. The kiss didn't last long as Subaru pulled away surprised. He was about to say something but "I love you, too." she said smiling. The expression of shock turns into happiness. "I thought you were a precious friend to me but… now I believe it was love. Sometimes I thought it was weird because I never had such feeling when it came to Koharu or Laura and I felt ashamed as they were my precious friends too." She explained as Subaru leaned to kiss her. "Now it all makes sense." She said as he pulled away for air but couldn't say anything else as he quickly kissed back.

It was something new for her but it was pleasant. She didn't mind at all. That's when she first noticed how strong her desire of having Subaru close was. As she was deep in her thought she felt something slide against her bottom lip. This caused Yume to pull away harshly. "I-I'm sorry." Subaru started right away a little ashamed. "I went ahead of myself." Yume needed these few moments to analyze what had happened. When she finally did she get a little embarrassed but she did understand this feeling. After all, even if she didn't notice it as such she also had a feeling of lust towards Subaru.

"I think I will walk you to your dorm for today." Just as he was about to get up Yume pulled him down by his shirt. Looking at the ground embarrassed she said. "It's ok. We can continue." Subaru was surprised but smiled gently. "Then…" he leaned closer. "Here I come" He gently placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed. It took some time for Yume to get used to it but when she did she kissed him back. He felt one of his hands separate from her cheek and make its way around her waist pulling her closer. She felt it again. On her lip. It still startled get but it was rather pleasant.

She separated her lips a little and she felt...nothing. Subaru separated from her. "On the second thought, we should stop here." He said. "W-Why?" She asked worrying she might have made a mistake. Subaru noticed right away. He placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry so much. It's just that… I want you. Probably more than I should. I'm a little worried about what might happen if we go on know." Yume shook her head. He made her real so weird just now and made her lust and love grow and now he just pulls away. "I don't mind. I love you." She said more confident about this last three words than before.

"Yume, don't rush it. It breaks my heart to end it too but from now on we will have plenty of time together. Now that you're my girlfriend" He was right. Now that she finally understood her one feeling there was nothing in the way. "Remember it cause I won't let you go. We will get old together." He said laughing. "Come on I will walk you to your dorm. You have a big day tomorrow." He took Yume by the hand and headed toward the dorm. They must have been there for quite a long time as the sun already set.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mama, mama" She heard a familiar voice calling as she was putting the cakes into the oven. "Mama, I want to become an idol." The little girl said. "I thought you wanted to take over the bakery like me." The little girl pouted. "But daddy showed me your old videos. He said mommy was an idol too."

"That's true I was and don't worry I was joking. You can become an idol if you wish." She said as she noticed the young boy entering the kitchen. "Then I will take over the bakery." He said. "Don't you want to become an idol too?" The boy looked uninterested and somehow displeased. "An idol? Me? A boy? Singing and jumping all around the stage in a shiny costume? I bet Dad would cry from laughing."

"Oh but your Dad was an idol too. Besides you got quite the voice. I could register you right now at the Four Star Academy. I bet Mr. Moroboshi is still training idols." The kids looked confused. "Four Star Academy?" The boy asked. "I think they changed the name some time ago." said the man that entered the room. "It's called All stars Academy now. And it's Hime that is managing the school now."

"Mommy, you went to the All Stars Academy?"

Yume was about to answers but felt herself being shaken from side to side. She opened her eyes and saw Koharu standing above her. "Yume, wake up. We need to get ready." She said. Yume still asleep thought of the dream she just had. However, it didn't feel like a dream. She decided to ignore it for now as she suddenly remembered the event from the previous night. "Koharu?" She started. "What is it?"

"I think I am dating Subaru now."

Koharu dropped her bag and smiled happily. "That's great but what do you mean you think?" Yume got up in order to get ready. "Well, it's not that I think. We are dating. It just still feels so unreal." Koharu laughed a bit. "You will get used to it. It was the same for me you know."

As girls were getting ready the M5 was already waiting at the airport for Akis parents to land. Olivia and Heidi with them in order to be taken back right away. However, there was a problem. Akis mom announced that their flight back was 6 hours late so they can't leave yet. " Besides today is this performance you were talking about right? I want to see it and finally meet Mahiru. You always talk how great she sings." Aki ignored the smirk on Subarus face. "Do you really think it is a good idea to take Olivia and Heidi there?" He asked his mother. "Come on! I will keep an eye on them."

She won

Right before the performance, the girls were getting ready. The plan was that they would all perform at the same time and the same song so that they could get a fair judgment.

"No way." said Laura almost dropping her hairbrush. All of the girls were equally shocked. Except for Koharu of course. "Well, congratulations then." Said Mahiru hugging the girl. Yume hugged her back but not before having a quick glance at Ako who noticed this action. "Oy Yume. I saw that." Ako said. She went over to the girl. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm over him. I'm happy with Kanata and will marry him and have a lot of cats. That's it."

The girls laughed a bit but it really did put Yume at ease. It also changed the atmosphere in the room.

Soon after the girls went on the stage. The song they were singing was "stick together" (by elias naslin)(Imagine a lot cuter aikatsu stars like version of this song)

The girl started to sing and the audience cheered. The whole M5 was there with Akis parents. I would also like to say with Heidi and Olivia but the two of them disappeared as soon the SS5 showed up.

Only a few words into the song and the stars already started glowing.

You and I til the end

Don't need to pretend

Again and again

We'll stick together

Everything is alright

With you by my side

We won't say goodbye

We'll stick together

It was a very beautiful sight. The girls dresses started to shine and their auras manifested. Stars floating around Yume. Chocolate around Koharu. Cat paws for Ako. Little flashes of lightning showing near Laura. Mahiru was surrounded but many kinds of flowers. The song went on.

I can pick you up

When you're heading down

When it all just sucks

I'll be your Charlie Brown

You can make me laugh

When I wanna cry

In a world gone mad

We're on an all time high

And it wouldn't be the same without you

We have yet so many stupid things to do

You're the only thing I'm holding on to

Anywhere and anything

I'll be there

"Pull it" the girl said. They will know to respect us next time. "With pleasure. This blonde brat stole Subaru from me." Heidi said as she pulled the lever. Suddenly the light went off and the music stopped. The power was cut off. The girls confused for a bit continued singing. The magic still around them. They were glowing and shining so bright one could still see them perfectly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Said Aki with a really angry expression. Subaru was standing right beside him. "Was it worth it?" He asked. "It takes a little more tank cutting off the power to mess with my girlfriend." He said turning the power on.

You and I til the end

Don't need to pretend

Again and again

We'll stick together

Everything is alright

With you by my side

We won't say goodbye

We'll stick together

The girls were almost done with the song when suddenly a light started to glow above their heads. It then moved down. I'm looked like a crown being placed on a princess. Then their whole bodies started to shine and as the light came to an end one could see the changes in their dresses. Now they were much longer and the colors were much brighter. Real princesses dresses.

I can pick you up

When you're heading down

When it all just sucks

I'll be your Charlie Brown

You can make me laugh

When I wanna cry

In a world gone mad

We're on an all time high

You and I til the end

Don't need to pretend

Again and again

We'll stick together

Everything is alright

With you by my side

We won't say goodbye

We'll stick together

(And it wouldn't be the same without you)

(We have yet some many stupid things to do)

We'll stick together

(You're the only thing I'm holding on to)

(Anywhere and anything)

We'll stick together

The song ended and the girls were exhausted. They did not felt unconscious or anything but definitely had to sit down for a bit. The wanted to wipe off the sweat on her forehead when she felt something on her head. It was a real crown. And the other girls had it too. A gold down with a gem inside. "I've got a Sapphire" said Laura. "Amethyst." Added Koharu. Then she looked at the red gem of Mahirus. Mahiru smiled at her. "Ruby." Then Koharu looked at Ako. "What about you?" The girl looked happily at her green gem. "Emerald."

"Girls, what is it?" They heard Yume asking. Her gem was shining in many colors. "Opal" answered Laura who was sitting the closest to Yume. Yume smiled and thanked Laura. Laura was going to smile back when she noticed something. "Yume, your star is gone." It was gone. The rest also checked their stars. All gone. "So it was just a one-time thing. What a shame." Said Ako

"Well, we will have to end the competition here. Today's voted will choose the winner." Said Mahiru standing up. The girls explained the situation and of course, the fans were a little disappointed. As it was the time for voting Miss Makisugi entered the stage as it was her villa the winner would be staying at.

"The votes will be shown in percent."

Laura- 20%

Ako-20%

Mahiru-20%

Yume-20%

Koraru-20%

"Well, that's unexpected." Miss Makisugi said. "It looks that you are all beloved equally."

"What are we going to do now?" The Laura asked.

Miss Makisugi smiled. "Well, that's a big villa and you all deserved it. Of course, you still can take one person with you."

The girls smiled.

A little later that day.

"Go ask." Laura said pushing Mahiru forward." No, you go first!" The girl answered. "We were supposed to go together!"

"Then stop pushing me!"

Right now Laura and Mahiru were struggling to ask Nozomu and Aki to join them for the week. "I mean it's easier for Ako, Koharu and Yume since you know but we have no reason to ask. It's a little awkward." Well, not as the fact that right the door opened by the said boys. "Laura? Mahiru? Is there something you need here?" Both of them blushed. "Well we heard that the girls invited the rest of the M5 to the villa so we wanted to ask if you would like to join too," asked Laura. "Yeah sure. Thanks for inviting us." Aki smiled. "It would be nice to have a rest now that my sister is gone. By the way, we were going for a jog. Want to join us?"

"Sure" Mahiru answered and she and Aki took off. Laura was about to join when she heard a whisper from behind. "Well, it's a little disappointing that you decided to invite me just because the rest is going but I still look forward to spending this week with you." Now Laura was blushing more than before. Nozomu smiled brightly as he passed her. "A long week it will be." She said to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

"Yes, honey. We both attended the All Stars Academy. So did my friends. Although it had a different name back then." She explained holding her daughter. "So are you willing to give it a try?"

The dream ended. Yume woke up and saw a quite annoyed Laura before her. "Yume, hurry up and get ready! Is your bag even packed?! The bus Miss Makisugi rented for us will be at the gate in like an hour and a half. And your phone is beeping like crazy!" Yume yawned. "Laura you are too loud...I had a strange dream." Koharu who was brushing her hair in front of the mirror joined the conversation. "Again? What was it about?"

"I think I was an adult in my dream and there were two kids. Boy and a girl. They were calling me mommy." Yume explained getting up. Laura laughed a bit. "I know you started dating Subaru not long ago but it is not the time to have children."

"Very funny. I will let you know when Aunt Laura will show up at the bakery with her kids." She sounded sarcastic as she spoke. That night Yume couldn't sleep and got only a few hours of sleep so she was a little annoyed to begin with. The sound of her phone wasn't making it any easier. She checked her phone. Is was Subaru texting her. The first text she got was like 2 hours ago. He was asking if Yume wanted to go job with him. Then there was one half an hour ago telling Yume not to forget anything and the last one…

"Umm Laura… What time is it?" Yume asked the girl that was now trying her hair for her. "It's 8 o'clock why?" she answered. "And when did you say the bus will arrive?"

"At 9. Why are you asking this?"

"Subaru texted me. He said the bus is there and we are late."

Laura blinked.

"OMG KOHARU GO GET AKO AND MAHIRU. YUME HURRY UP. "

All the girl jumped right into the action. As Laura was helping Yume gather her things Koharu took hers and Lauras suitcases and together with Ako and Mahiru they headed to the gate.

By the time Laura and Yume arrived everyone else was inside of the bus. It was raining outside. "Sorry, Yume overslept." Laura said as soon as she entered the bus trying to excuse herself out of the situation. Yume following right after. "You traitor, it was you who got the time wrong."

The Bus wasn't one of the normal buses you ride around the city. It had 4 bets on the back together with a bathroom. Something like a living room in the middle by the door. With one four seats sofa against a wall and two two seats sofas on the sides and a TV. Then a small fridge, microwave and a table in the front. The entrance for the driver was separate.

The sofa was occupied by Ako, Kanata, Koharu and Asahi. As the girl entered Yume noticed that a spot beside Mahiru was free as Aki and Nozomu were sitting opposite on the other sofa. The girl quickly went to the bathroom to get herself a towel and came back. She saw that has Laura already taken that spot. She pouted "I wanted to sit there." She said and Laura smiled. "I got here first. I told you to take an umbrella."

Yume sighed. "Nevermind then. I'll go take a nap." She said as she headed to the back. There she saw Subaru sleeping on one of the lower beds.

She sat on the floor and poked him slightly. "Oy Subaru." she whispered. He didn't answer. So she kept poking him until he reacted. Subaru opened his eyes and saw Yume in front of him. "What time is it?" He asked. "Somewhere around 9."

Subaru got up and leaned on his hand against the bed. "And what are you doing here?"

"I came to take a nap." She stated repeatedly poking his cheek. Subaru's eyebrows twitched a bit. "So why the hell are you poking me!?" Yume stopped and moved her finger away. "I saw you texted me. Sorry, I would love to go jogging with you next time." She said smiling slightly. Subaru noticed that the girl was acting weird. "Is everything ok?" He asked. Yume blinked as if she herself only noticed her "bad" mood. "Yeah, I am fine." She answered this time more energetically. "Really? Is there something that troubles you? You can tell me?" The boy wouldn't give in. At the same time, he moved the blanket and patted the spot beside him. The girl jumped in and laid down beside her boyfriend. "Of course I know. Maybe it's the dream I've been having. It repeats every night." Subaru laid back hugging Yume with one arm. "What is it about." He asked. This made the girl remember what Laura said back in the room. She blushed. Yume moved closer to Subaru and hide her face by leaning against his chest. "I won't tell you." she murmured.

Subaru smiled a little. Not that the girl could see as she still was rising her face. He hugged her tight. "It's ok. I'm sure one day you'll tell me. Be it days, months or years. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." The girl looked up. He smiled again. "Now go to sleep." Yume smiled back and nodded.

"The ride is so long." Ako sighed. They were watching the TV for the past hour and it was becoming boring. "Well, it can't be helped since the villa is in Osaka. Sorry, for not being able to entertain you…" Kanata said smirking but somehow deep inside he really meant it. Sometimes he just couldn't help but feel he can't keep up with Ako and how energetic the girl is. But for Ako, he was all she needed. He was perfect as he was. "You know that I don't mind! Just sitting beside you is enough." Kanata chuckled a bit. However, as Ako was a little too loud she was scolded by Asahi who had a sleeping Koharu leaning against his shoulder.

Looking at this scenario Laura and Mahiru just couldn't stop but think how nice it would be to have someone to love and have that someone love you too. "I'm gonna get something from the fridge. Anyone want something?" Laura got up and went over to the fridge as no one had any wishes. Aki quickly took the opportunity to change places. He jumped over at the sofa Mahiru was sitting on and whispered. "Isn't it slowly the time to finish our game?" Mahiru looked a little surprised. "What did I win? Have you fallen for me." She whispered with a smirk trying not to blush. "Maybe." She answered also smirking. "Now, that was an easy win. I guess I will have to think of a punishment for you."

"Wait for a second, I said maybe." He corrected. Mahiru pouted. "I thought it's my win." Then he leaned closer. There are too many people in here. Let's talk about it once we are at the villa. In private." By that time Laura was already back and sitting in Akis place as he was sitting in hers. She couldn't stop but feel how hard she was blushing as she was sitting there drinking her soda. "Well, how nice that you decided to join me here." Nozomu said turning to Laura. He was smiling but Laura could swear she could see a small grin or smirk behind that smile. Then she could feel something grabbing her until now cold from the soda can hand. Nozomu locked his fingers with her and looked the other way. "Nozomu?" Laura asked. "Only for a bit." He answered looking back at her. "Let me just enjoy it. I don't really have the occasion to be this close with you."


End file.
